Some Heroes In The Past
by True Illuminati
Summary: Jeremy "Scout" Scott is enjoying his life in 2011, before he remembered some odd memories. Memories of his time as a mercenary, more precisely when Overwatch came. However, an organisation doesn't want the old mercenary to remember his past, and will do anything to stop him. A story happening both in the future and the past. Rated T for Violence and Blood.
1. Chapter 1: How we met Overwatch

Hello, you sexy reader. I am True Illuminati, also known as The Festive Hoovy on Steam. Please note that my english is not perfect, and that the four chapters are an introduction to the real plot of the story. And these four are being redone. Thank you for your understanding. Additional informations in 'Important stuff: What will happen next?(Chapter 7)'. I hope you all enjoy your stay.

* * *

 **SOME HEROES IN THE PAST**

 _Chapter 1: How we met Overwatch_

'Ugh, why am I stuck here? I feel good alone, but still... They won't come out anytime soon.'

The RED Sniper was outside, in the cold breeze that was floating in 2Fort. He was watching the BLU base with attention from his large wooden tower, but he was rapidly losing interest. The shining moon in the sky was also disturbing, as its light would blind the Sniper's view temporarily.

* * *

A few hours sooner, the RED team decided to arrive early at 2Fort to prepare their base for the fight with the BLU team, which they've never done before. But because of their last fight, the RED team decided to be more aware of the situation, and the meaning of this is simply to be prepared. However, they were not the only ones surprised when they saw the BLU team coming early as well. The two teams went into their respective base, not saying anything, but the RED team wasn't so sure about this. They asked for the Spy to go, well, spy the other team to search for anything that could've been useful. And the Spy went into the base, not from the bridge, but from the sewers. He went down the stairs leading to the RED sewers, and into the water under the wooden bridge connecting the two bases. He kept on swimming until he reached the BLU sewers, and keep going his way, picking an ammo pack on the way. It could be useful if his watch suddenly run out of battery. Before exiting the BLU sewers, he activated his Invisibility watch, and entered the BLU base. He quickly made his way to the corner, and took it to arrive to an open place, with 2 staircases from each side. He took the one to his right, and once he was done climbing it, he was right next to the BLU spawn, and close to a long corridor with many turns, that led to the intel room. He instead decided to put his ear next to the spawn door, and he could catch some parts of a discussion.

"Soldier and Demoman, get..."

"Unders..."

"Sc... et the brie..."

He couldn't hear more for a few moments, as the Spy was busy replacing the battery of his watch with the ammo pack he collected. He went back to the spawn door, but quickly gets away when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He watched in silence as the BLU Engineer got out, looking to his left, then to his right, and again to his left, before returning back in his spawn. However, for some reasons that Spy didn't know, he lets the door open, allowing the Spy to fully hear and see what was going on.

"I was sure I heard someone using an ammo pack... Anyway, we may have beat the RED team today, but they will surely be more aware of our actions from now on. Pyro, your job will be to keep that pesky Spy out of mah buildings." The pyromaniac nodded, as Engi went on with his plan. Spy shivered a little as he saw the BLU Pyro, but understood he will needs to be more careful around the Engineer's buildings. "Medic, your job will be to prepare an assault on the base with Heavy. Try to get that... how's it call again?"

"An übercharge! An übercharge, dummkopf!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Heavy, you know your job. Kill cowards, be happy, stay healthy, eat sandvich, protect Medic."

"Da, this'll work."

"Good, big boy. Sniper, please, try to get the other Sniper."

"Yeah, mate. He's a joke compare to me-"

A loud noise was heard from the entire BLU team.

'Ah, merde.'

The Spy went for a sprint, quickly going out of the BLU base. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw the Pyro running behind him, flare gun in hands. He shots one projectile, that the Spy avoided by simply jumping. The second projectile was also avoided by a quick side-step, but the third landed right on the RED team member. Spy kept on running, slower than before, and as he stepped inside his base, he felt extreme pain as the Pyro begun burning the Spy to his dead. In the blink of an eye, the Spy was dead, as the Pyromaniac taunted by raising his flamethrower over his head. He then walked back slowly to his base, while the Spy reappeared inside his base.

"Spah? Everything went well over here, boy?" The Engineer asked to the extremely exhausted member.

"Yes, they found me out and send the BLU Pyro to catch me," the Spy answered.

"Before, the Pyro was a joke for you. And now, he beats you in a 1-on-1?" The Sniper asked, confused.

The Spy sighed before answering a short yes. The Sniper obviously looked disappointed that the fearsome Spy lose to a joke. Well, the BLU team surely improved, but still, it should be easy.

"But now, they know we spied them, and they'll probably send the BLU Spy here too."

"Heavy will crush tiny cowards. And then, Heavy will crush them again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and ag-"

"Ok, we understand, big guy," the Scout said to the Heavy, annoyed.

"No Heavy, we don't need a fight happening now. Sniper, go on that wooden tower you built and watch them over. If they come out, get them."

"May I ask a question?" The Medic asked.

"Yeah?"

"The atmosphere is too depressive! Let's dance!"

On these words, the Medic started dancing the Mannrobics, a special dance the mercs made when they were bored. He was soon joined by the Heavy, the Soldier, and the Scout. More team members joined them, except the Spy, the Sniper and the Engineer.

"Boys, I'll go work over at my workshop. I have a special project I'm currently working on. Spah, rest a bit, you need it. Sniper, you know what to do."

The Engineer exited the spawn room to quickly head towards the intel room, where his workshop(temporary, he'll soon move it over to the RED base) was located. The Sniper exited too, but heads towards the exit instead, to jump off the building and directed himself towards his wooden tower. The Spy simply lay down on one of the bench next to the resupply locket.

* * *

"Yeah, that's how I got stuck here... stupid Engineer," the Sniper said out-loud.

That's when something got his attention. A blue silhouette quickly becoming invisible.

'You're a genius, Engi...'

The Sniper scoped in, and shot a bullet where he thought the Spy was. Soon enough, blood came out, as a shout was heard from the mediocre Spy.

"Boom. Headshot."

The Sniper quickly climbed down the ladder, and went rapidly inside his base. But he suddenly turned around as soon as he heard some fast-paced, quiet footsteps behind him. The Spy had his knife in his hands, and he quickly swiped towards the Sniper. The Sniper received the slash right in his belly, taking him by surprise. A second slash followed up, this time in his hips. The BLU Spy had blood in his face, meaning he did received a bullet in the head, but what the Sniper didn't understand is how he survived. He back-pedaled quickly, dodging every new slashes. Turning around a corner, he got a jar with a yellow liquid inside, and threw it right as the Spy turned the corner. He then got out his kukri, and engaged the fight with the BLU Spy. What he wasn't expecting is the revolver the Spy was now holding in his hands. Out of the six shots the Spy shot, none registered against the Sniper, and he quickly sliced the Spy's head. The lifeless and headless body of the BLU team member fell on the ground.

"You got blood on my knife, mate!" The RED Sniper taunted as he took his hat off to swipe a few tears of sweat away.

The Sniper quickly went back in his spawn room, and as soon as he entered, the Medic saw him.

"Mein Gott! Are you okay, Sniper?" The Medic asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," the Sniper replied.

He walked towards the resupply locket, and as soon as he opened it, the Spy saw him.

"What happened back there?" The Spy asked to his teammate.

"Just fought your BLU counterpart, nothing new." The Sniper replied, as he takes a large health kit from the resupply locker.

"So Engineer was right... We'll thank him later I guess," the Spy said.

Sniper quickly looked around to see his surroundings. The Heavy and the Demoman were having a drinking contest, the Scout was currently watching the new baseball season, the Soldier was having an intense staring contest with a dummy, the Medic was watching the drinking contest(before the Sniper came in) and the Pyro was watching(with a lot of interest) the staring contest of Soldier. Of course, the Spy was still on his bench, which gave a hint that he may have slept while the Sniper was outside watching the BLU base.

"Engineer's not back?" The Sniper asked to the Medic.

"Nein! But I think ve should get him..."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I WIN! I WIN!" The Heavy shouted out-loud.

"Heavy, you are not busy anymore, hm?" The Medic asked.

"Nyet!"

"Well, go watch over Engi, mate," the Sniper said. "You'll celebrate later."

"Da!"

* * *

Heavy left the RED spawn and went for the corridor with many turns that led to the intel room. As soon as he was done, he went for the Intel room, and opened a glass door which was written 'Engineer's Workshop: DO NOT DISTURB!'. He ignored what was written and open the door. He made his way inside and then close it. He walked inside the huge room, and he saw many projects around him. There were scrapped ones, unfinished ones, or even functionable ones. He saw a dispenser who was smaller and in a round shape, with 'Pocket Dispenser' written on it, he saw an unfinished mini-sentry, who seemed to be quite old judging by all the dust on it and he saw a green teleporter, who was scrapped, so Heavy couldn't know more about it. But his eyes landed on one particular building, something he had dream of for so long; a sandvich dispenser.

"My god... this is the best thing! THE BEST THING!" Heavy said laughing.

"Fat boy? It's you?"

Heavy turned around and saw the Engineer standing here, crossed arms.

"Didn't you see the sign on the door, boy?" The Engineer asked, insulted.

"Da, but tiny men upstairs said to come take you back!"

"Well, boy, I'm busy right now. I don't have time for silly things like celebrating."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, fat boy, I'm currently working on a new type of teleporter. One that will take us back in time."

"Why do tiny Engineer needs to go back in time?"

"Don't you remember our defeat yesterday? How they simply destroyed us?"

"Da, but Heavy will crush tiny cowards tomorrow!"

"Boy, I don't care about this. What angers me is how the perfect run we had simply got erased. I mean, yes, it was becoming quite boring, but at least, all those victories row-by-row was satisfying. And that's why I need this teleporter. To go back in time, prepare ourselves and simply keep on our perfect run," the Engineer explained.

"But why would you crush tiny cowards yesterday when you can do it tomorrow?" The Heavy asked, confused.

"Boy, don't try to understand. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be done."

The Engineer didn't wait for an answer as he went back behind a shelf of books and sit back in his chair to work. The words Engineer said turned in Heavy's head, and that's when he remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _11AM, Harvest_

 _Another fight was happening between the mercenaries. Of course, you could say it was normal, the RED team was leading again, etc. But if you said that, you are wrong. The BLU team was winning, and the RED team was simply stuck in their spawn. On the roof in front of the spawn, the Soldier and the Demoman, exploding anyone who dares get out. Right next to the spawn, the Pyro, the Heavy and the Medic, supported by a dispenser, mowing down anyone who dares getting out. On the point, the Engineer, defending it with his sentry gun, and a teleporter in case. The Sniper at the window, waiting for an innocent mercenary who would, by miracle, survive to the spawn camp. The Spy, everywhere at any time, waiting for a mercenary he could freshly backstab and laugh at his dead body right after. The Scout, travelling the battlefield to see if there would be a mercenary they left out. The RED team was stuck. Who could've imagine they'd become this good? The Scout was at his full potential, moving around and dodging everything as if it was a joke. The Soldier, now fully rocket jumping around and blowing up anyone on his way. The Pyro, who became much more aware and deadlier with his brand new Flare Gun. The Demoman, putting sticky traps here and there, and detonating them at will whenever a stupid mercenary tried crossing it. The Heavy, now fully moving when shooting, using his sandvich in case anything happens, beating up people with his brand new Killing Gloves of Boxing. The Engineer, putting his buildings at the good place, taking everyone by surprise, and giving full support to his team. The Medic, healing anyone and now popping the deadly übercharge on the good targets(he once popped it on a Spy... we were all ashamed). The Sniper, who became a real threat, killing anyone who dares enter his field of view. And finally, the Spy, whom was hiding everywhere, and coming out at anytime to kill those RED mercenaries... red with blood all over their back. The RED team simply couldn't believe it. These guys were a joke, and now they are so good that they may even be better than the RED team? The RED Heavy couldn't accept that. Nor is the RED Medic, who was currently preparing an übercharge. These fu***rs won't come out alive, that's for sure._

 _"Ready to charge!"_

 _"Now doctor! Charge me!"_

 _As the duo came out, the BLU Demoman exploded his sticky bombs. The only effect is that both the Medic and the Heavy find themselves right next to him due to knockback, and he, along with his camping pal Soldier, were soon dead. The now fully invincible duo jumped off the roof to land right next to a shocked Pyro, who quickly got killed. But the BLU Medic's answer to this überpush was another übercharge._

 _"Dummkopf!" The RED Medic angrily shouted at the other Medic._

 _The RED Heavy quickly went away towards the spawn, leaving the RED Medic alone in face of an angry BLU Heavy. And then, the übercharge died for the RED Medic. But before he met his fate, the Medic heard the sound of a sentry gun, and the loud shouting of a Heavy in the distance. As the RED Medic got killed, the voice of the administrator was heard through the megaphones._

 _"YOU FAILED!"_

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

Heavy was now angry at what happened. He left his friend alone, only to save himself. He was expecting the über to die, but didn't say it to the Medic. And how he got kill by this sentry gun made him even angrier. HE was the one to destroy sentries. It wasn't the SENTRIES who destroy him. He went towards the Engineer, but the man already came back to where Heavy originally was.

"Ah Heavy! I was hoping you didn't leave... Listen fat boy, I'm not entirely done with my project, but I think it's pretty good so far. Think you can help me bring it upstairs so the team can see it? It's quite heavy, so yeah..."

"Da!"

Heavy followed Engi to a table where a black teleporter, who was shining with multiple colors instead of the usual red one, was sitting. Heavy took it with one arm, and followed Engineer again to the RED spawn.

"So fat boy, what were you doing upstairs?"

"I win drink contest!"

"Hahaha! Against who? Demo?"

"Yes!"

"Well, he's quite easy to beat, boy... Hahahaha!"

They both laughed at how true it was. Demo never won a drinking contest against a member of the team, except Pyro, Spy and Sniper who refused to have a drinking contest. As Engineer opened the spawn door, a panicky Scout came out, quickly followed by an angry Soldier.

"MAGGOT! YOU MADE ME LOSE MY STARING CONTEST!" The Soldier angrily shouted while running behind the Scout.

"I didn't mean to! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Scout said in extreme fear.

The Scout kept running around, but eventually use Heavy as a shield to protect himself from Soldier.

"Help me, Heavy! If you do, I'll stop calling you pancakes, fat man, uhh... and any other name that concerns your fa-weight!" The Scout begged.

"Get out of the way, commie! This maggot needs to pay with some american justice..." Soldier said to Heavy.

"Please! Calm down, both of you! My project right here is almost done, I don't need it to break!" Engineer begged, hoping they would listen.

"But he needs to pay! He made me lose MY staring contest!"

"All I did is ask you to come watch that goal!"

"Heavy do not like fight between babies! You both need your bottle!"

"Boys, gently go back into the spawn, and Soldier, you'll give him his american justice later," Engineer said in an attempt to calm down.

The Soldier simply grunted as he went back in the spawn. The Scout sighed before going back too. The Engineer didn't let it show, but he was extremely relieve that his invention was now safe.

"You know what maggot? YOU NEED YOUR AMERICAN JUSTICE NOW!" The Soldier said before running towards an extremely scared Scout.

"Gah running!"

The Scout started running towards Heavy, hitting him on the way. Heavy lost his balance, but he immediately fall as the Soldier hit him too.

"NO! My time-travelling teleporter!"

The teleporter was broken and on the ground, but it catches everyone's attention when it started flashing. At first, it wasn't all that bad, but as it went on, the flashing became so intense, that at one point, everyone was blinded. When it stopped, everyone was staring in awe as 23 figures was standing in front of them.

"Oh my! That was quite a trip, right luvs?"

* * *

Leave review please haha. Hope you enjoyed the huge editing I did to this chapter. In hope to see you all in a bright future,

True Illuminati

"You're like a car crash in slow motion. It's like I'm watchin' ya fly through a windshield." -The Scout, Team Fortress 2


	2. Chapter 2: The secret room

**Hello everyone! Being new to Fanfiction is really hard, and trying to know how to upload a new chapter was hard… But I think I got it, thanks to Rockgod96. Go see his profile and his stories, he's awesome. I remind you that my Overwatch knowledge and basics are REALLY lame. If I didn't respect a character style, just tell me, I'll do better in the next chapter. Now for the reviews.**

 **Pretty good for a first fanfic. Good setting, good explanation, spelling and grammar could use some work but I understand that this is your second language. I think that this fanfic has quite a bit of potential. Good job.**  
 **-DATONEGUY**

 **Happy to see that you like it! At least, I know that I made some people happy by writing this story!**

 **Now for the story!**

* * *

Some heroes in the past

Chapter 2: The secret room

What happens in 2Fort was unnatural. A vortex appears revealing 23 people. Who are they? Their name is supposed to be Overwatch, but what is an Overwatch?

?: Sorry, luvs! I didn't present myself. My name is Lena Oxton, codename Tracer. And the big ape is Winston!

Winston: Like Angela says before, we are Overwatch and… oh crap, we brought Talon with us.

Medic: A talking monkey, hmm? I see worst.

?: Hey big monkey! What did your tracer do? Where are we?

Winston: Relax, Reaper. Tracer only overuses her chronal accelerator. What I didn't understand is why did that big vortex appears. Habitually, it will only make her chronal accelerator stops for a moment.

Engineer: Hmm, first, can we know why did you get out of the vortex that my time machine creates?

Winston: Uh? A time machine? Only people in the future could do that…

Engineer: What do you means future?

Tracer: Which year are we in?

Medic: 1972.

Winston: 1972?! Tracer, your chronal accelerator makes us go in the past!

Tracer: I say that I am sorry, luv!

?: Yeah, calm down, Vinston. Ve should ask their names, first.

Winston: Good idea, Reinhardt. What are your names?

Engineer: My name is Dell Conagher. Codename Engineer. And let me introduce my team. The young boy you see here is Scout, the man you saw here with the helmet is Soldier, the masked one is Pyro, the black one is Demoman, the big guy is Heavy, the man with a lab coat is Medic, the man with the hat is Sniper and the one with the balaclava is Spy. Now tell us your names.

Winston: Well, it will be really long and we are tired. Can we speak of it tomorrow?

Engineer: Hmm… Alrighty then, but if one of you tries to kill one of us, then it will dead awaiting you. You have been warned.

Winston: Have you heard what he says, Widowmaker, Reaper and Sombra?

Widowmaker: I don't fear dead.

Reaper: I'll try.

Sombra: Ugh, fine.

Winston: Good. Now, where are we going to sleep?

Engineer: In the Intel room. We don't know your names, so you sleep in the Intel room.

Spy: Engineer, we take too much risk by letting them sleep in the Intel room. One of them is probably a BLU Spy. Also, they are strangers, and letting them sleep in our bases is too much risk to take.

Engineer: You're probably right Spy. But what can we do? They're saying that they are comin' from the future. You want them to sleep in our room, then?

Sniper: Also, I already kill the BLU Spy when coming here, wanker. He's probably back at his base and its 12AM, meaning that no one can get out of the base. Old woman order.

Spy: *sigh* Fine.

Winston: Do you at least have beds down there?

Engineer: Nope.

Mercy: But… it must be filthy down zhere on the ground! Ve can't risk that Winston!

Winston: *sigh* Looks like we have no choice… Can you show us the way?

Heavy: Heavy will.

Heavy and the others went to the Intel room. When they were there, they were surprised to see the room partially clean.

Heavy: It's here. Heavy will now go back with others.

Heavy went upstairs, leaving the group of people.

Tracer: I think that we have to stay here for the night.

Overwatch wasn't really happy to sleep on the ground, but they understand the reaction of Engineer. They would have done the same thing.

Heavy came back upstairs and enters the spawn room, but the others were nowhere to be seen.

Heavy: Where is everyone?

Sniper: Psst! Heavy! Here!

Heavy look at his right to found Sniper. He was on his knees, as if he was trying to enters somewhere.

Heavy: What is baby man doing?

Sniper: I'm trying to find the secret entrance. For that, I need to-

Heavy: What? There's a secret entrance?

Sniper: Yes, you're the only one who hasn't been warned yet.

Heavy:*sigh* Why?

Sniper: We need to keep one unwarned. And it was you. Anyways, help me push the resupply locker.

Heavy: Okay, baby man.

They both push and 2 seconds later, they were done.

Heavy: Does it look like this?

But Sniper was already in the hole. Heavy followed him, and wasn't able to enter the hole, because of his big size.

Heavy: Push! Push!

He finally enters the hole and followed a tunnel which leads to a new room. When he enters, he looks around him. The room was really big, and was circle shaped. There wasn't a camera in this sector, meaning that the administrator couldn't hear and see them. In the middle of the room, there was a big table, with 9 chairs all around it. On the red and white walls, a lot of RED poster could be seen and on the bottom of the room, a giant screen was here with the RED logo on it. There was a coffee making machine, a fridge, some documents with a stamp labelled «PRIVATE» on them on an another table, much more small and a lamp on the celling, illuminating the entire room.

Spy: Heavy, welcome to the secret room! This place is mainly to make our plans or to hide when we lost against the BLU team.

Heavy: But we never lose against the BLU team. If we don't count yesterday…

Sniper: Yes, it's the first secret room that we made. We'll do one on each place that we visit for our battles. Mainly to escape from the administrator too, not only from the BLU team.

Heavy: Seems fair.

Scout: Yo pancakes! Glad you see the room. I made it with my bare hands!

Heavy: Heavy do not trust baby man. Baby man is weak.

Scout: Hey that's true! I-

Spy: Scout, enough! You didn't help! Everyone except you help!

Scout: Oh crap… C'mon Spy! I help!

Spy: You carry one chair.

Scout: Well, that's a lot!

Spy: That boy's going to kill me…

Soldier: Hello Heavy! Welcome to MY SECRET ROOM! WHERE NO WEAKS ARE ALLOWS AND ONLY MENS!

Demoman: *sigh* Stop Soldier…. You will warn these Over….. weight, they say?

Medic: Overwatch! Not Overweight!

Scout couldn't escape his laugh. He laughs so loud that someone in the Intel room heard him.

Tracer: Hey luvs, you hear something?

Winston: *yawn* No, Lena, I didn't hear anything…. Now let us sleep…

Tracer: Ok, luv…

She hears something, she was sure. But she just tells to herself that she will investigate tomorrow.

Back to the secret room, Scout was being punch by Soldier.

Soldier: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! YOU WILL WARN THEM! I CAN HEAR THEM COME!

Scout: You would help if you stop shouting, dumbass! OUCH!

Spy: NOW STOP! Enough of that! Soldier, let Scout go! Nobody is coming and you Scout, you better shut up.

Scout: Yeah, yeah. MEDIC!

Medic: Schweinhound. (A/N: I don't know German, don't be mad at me. I learn English in school, not German.)

Medic heals him.

Scout: Thanks doc!

Engineer: Boys, let's get a seat please.

Everyone get a seat. Behind each chair, there was a number.

Engineer: Now get up and check the number behind your chair.

Everyone get up and look at their number.

1: Spy

2: Demoman

3: Heavy

4: Scout

5: Medic

6: Soldier

7: Pyro

8: Engineer

9: Sniper

Engineer: Your number represents the group that you will have yesterday. Each of these groups contains people of Overwatch. Some of these groups have less people than other. For example, the pack number 7 has 3 people compare to pack 8 where there are 4 people.

Sniper: What does it means?

Engineer: I classify those guys in group. The number you have represents the group you'll have to interrogate. Everythin' clear boys?

Soldier: I got a question!

Engineer: What's your question, Soldier?

Soldier: I don't understand.

Spy: *sigh* He says that he places these people in group and we all have a group to interrogate.

Engineer: Alright boys! We'll begin tomorrow. For now, we have to stay in 2Fort because our next battle is tomorrow. We'll have to make those guys wait, or we'll make them fight. Let's do this the good ol' way. Who wants those guys to join us?

Everyone but Spy raises their hands.

Spy: I don't think it's a good idea. We don't know their names, and also, they can be traitor.

Engineer: Sorry Spy, but we'll make them fight with us. Now for the plan!

As Engineer was explaining the plan, Spy decides to talk to Sniper, who was next to him.

Spy: Sniper, do you think it's a good idea?

Sniper: Yes, mate, it is. BLU will probably copy our techniques and if you would let me listen, maybe I'll understand what to do.

Spy: *sigh* Fine.

And they all listen to the Engineer. Tomorrow was really important, and they knew that they will need these newcomers.

* * *

 **Done! I know it wasn't really long, but it's still in the thousand words. I hope you like how the story us going so far. I know I put drama in the subject of this story. The drama will come later. And when I say later, it's really far in the story. Don't forget to leave a review to help me, it is really appreciated. As for Overwatch, I didn't give them a big role in this chapter, but I hope I'm doing well for when they speak. Next chapter will be a battle, and the explanation of how Overwatch has come in the past. I hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S: If you have questions, you can ask me your questions in the review, or by adding me on Steam. My name is The Festive Hoovy and the profile picture is a stupid heavy. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: The battle for 2Fort

**Good story overall. Just needs improvements in grammar. Also try to use the word luv or luvs less often when Tracer is talking. You are overdoing it. She doesn't say luv in every sentence.**

 **-Derrin Errow**

 **Again, I am sorry for my grammar. Like I say, it's my second language. As for Tracer, you are right. I read it and I am clearly overdoing it. Thank you for that. Like I say, my Overwatch knowledge is really lame. The reason why I do this story is to improve my language, giving myself a challenge and share my story.**

 **Here's chapter 3 of my story. I was really lazy on this one because of my schedule on the computer and also because… because. I can't really say. Anyway, I'll try my best to write this chapter and make it longer than the others. This one will be different. Because of the big number of characters, I'll do some POV. For the Overwatch character's POV, I'll left some author notes. Also, I didn't put Orisa in this story because I don't know what he/she can do and who he/she is. For the battle, many time stamps. Read them carefully. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Some heroes in the past

Chapter 3: The battle for 2Fort.

2Fort, 4AM. Engineer was not sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking of the battle. Overwatch seems to be just a bunch of clowns to him. For him, coming from the future is technically impossible. Plus, he doesn't know if they will accept to fight with them. He knows he need to sleep, but he just can't. Maybe next night, it would be better. Still, he was worry about losing again. He only says to himself that everything will be fine.

2Fort, 5AM. It was enough. Engineer couldn't sleep. He tries, but he just can't. He gets up and goes to the fridge. He takes a beer, his rancho relaxo and relaxes. He'll probably won't uses it, so at least he enjoys it. He goes out of the spawn room and builds a sentry to protect himself, just in case a BLU would come. He was enjoying his beer until he saw someone. The sentry detects it, and began to shoot.

Winston: Ouch! Ouch! Stop that!

Engineer: Oh I'm sorry!

Engineer takes his wrangler to control the sentry.

Winston: Why did you do that?

Engineer: It wasn't me! It was mah sentry! What are you doin' here?

Winston: I'm just a morning person. The floor is hard, you know.

Engineer: Yeah, it must be, but I'm sure you understand. Want a beer?

Winston: I don't mind one.

Engineer destroys his sentry, allowing Winston to sit next to him. The two sat here, drinking their beers. Winston, somehow, couldn't support the silence and began to spook.

Winston: So, what is your job exactly?

Engineer: Well, we are mercenaries. We work for some stupid brothers for lands of gravel. Our employer is Redmond Mann and his brother, who hires the BLU team, our enemies, is Blutarch Mann. We both fight for years and we have always completely dominated them. They really suck. But somehow, they manage to dominate us 2 days ago. Yesterday, we dominate them, as usual, but I still can't get this defeat out of my head. And what is funnier is that our employers are both dead. They got killed by their third brother, Gray Mann. Somehow, we received a call from Redmond, asking us to send his brother to hell.

Winston: So, if I understand, you are mercenaries fighting for lands of gravel. Your employers are both dead, but they somehow call you. You have always been the winners, but 2 days ago, you were the losers. What are the names of the mercenaries in the BLU team?

Engineer drinks a sip of beer and answer him.

Engineer: They're the same than us.

Winston: What do you mean?

Engineer: They have the same name, and they look exactly like us.

Winston: You mean that they are clones?

Engineer: Kind of, but they're not. I'm not really sure.

Winston: That's more complicate than I thought it would be.

The two still stay in silence. Something was wrong with the Engineer, Winston was sure.

Winston: You look… sad. What's the matter?

Engineer: Nothing, I was just thinking of my life. I could have chosen something better. I have 11PhD, and still, I don't know why I am in this war. I got hell of a lot of money for shooting people, and even died, but sti-

Winston: What do you mean by died?

Engineer: Oh yeah I forgot. We have those weird badges call «Respawn Badge». Every time we die against the BLU team, we just respawn with those badges. It only work if we get kill by the BLU team, however, I would prefer to die. This life is depressing. I don't like it. But I keep hope, I know that one time, something good will happen, and saved me from this life. And still, I don't know why I am telling you all of this. We don't even know if what you say is true.

Winston: You can trust us, Engineer. We are good people. In our time, we save people from Talon, a terrorist organisation. We are heroes.

Engineer: Funny. We are far from being heroes. We are just some guys shooting at people for money. I wouldn't like being a hero. Always running everywhere to save people.

Winston: It's better than what you think, Dell. People like you for what you do. And if we die, we don't have those «Respawn badges», but we have our doctor. Her name is Angela Ziegler, or Mercy, and she revived us by using her ultimate.

Engineer: It makes me think of our doctor, Medic. He looks like a madman, but he's a good person when you know him. During another war, call the Mann Vs Machines; he uses a little device, in a rectangular shape, to revive us. We just fight robots that look like us, and they were sent by Gray Mann himself. We always defend the same company, the one crafting our weapons. It's called Mann Co.

Winston: Well, you're like heroes. Defending your company against robots is heroic. Don't you think it is?

Engineer: Actually, the boys and I don't own it. It's owned by Saxton Hale. And I don't find that heroic, if you want my opinion.

Winston: If you say so. I'll better go back to the Intel room. Soon it will be 6AM, and Angela woke up early. See you later, then.

Engineer: Before you left, do you know what could have make the vortex?

Winston: No, I have no idea. Now I should really get going before someone begins to worry.

Engineer: Wait! I have something to ask you. I discuss it with my team, and we all agreed. Except Spy, but he never trust anyone. Would you like to fight with us against the BLU team?

Winston: Well, I'll go talk to my team about it. At which hour is the fight?

Engineer: 11AM. That's the hour of our fights.

Winston: Okay, I'll come back with the answer.

Winston went to the Intel room. He really began to like the Engineer. He could be an important friend, if he accepts to join Overwatch. Winston would really like it, but he didn't want to talk to the Texan about it. They only met a couple hours ago, but he thinks he have a lot of chances to make him join the team. He wants to quit his job, augmenting his chances. When he was thinking of it, he dumped into someone.

Tracer: Ow!

Winston: Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry Lena. I was stuck in my thoughts.

Tracer: It's okay, luv. I was going to search you. I was wondering where you were.

Winston: I was speaking to the Engineer. He's really a nice guy. He asked me something important, to talk with the team.

Tracer: What is it?

Winston: He asked me if we would like to join him in his fight today.

Tracer: That seems great! We will have bad guys to shoot!

Winston: Well, they're not really bad guys, but it's their enemies. If we help them, maybe they would give us a better place to sleep.

Tracer: But what about Widowmaker? And Reaper? And Sombra, luv? We can't take them on the battle field!

Winston: We'll have to ask them. Let's just hope they will help.

Tracer: Fine, but I'm not sure if we can trust them.

Winston: I know they have been our enemies, but-

Tracer: I wasn't speaking of them, luv. I was speaking of these guys upstairs.

Winston: Come on, Lena, we can trust them. They asked us our help. I'm not sure that they would like more enemies.

Tracer: You're right, luv. I'm sorry.

But she wasn't convinced. She heard a sound this night, and she was going to inspect. If she haves the chance.

2Fort, 8AM.

Heavy's POV.

I woke up to the sound of a guitar. Baby man must be playing again. But I like his songs. He is really good. I get up and went to see him. When I open the door of the spawn room to go outside, he instantly stops. He watches behind him, and saw it was me.

Engineer: Oh Heavy. Glad to see you're awake, boy.

Heavy: Can I hear you play guitar?

Engineer: Sure boy. Take a seat.

I sit down in front of him. He took a bear and throws it to me. I catch it, open it, and began to drink. He started playing music, and after 5 minutes, he stops.

Engineer: Hey Heavy. If you would have the chance, would you change your career?

Heavy: Hmm… It's a hard question. But Heavy answer is yes. I like shooting people with Sasha, but sometimes, I would like to do something else. Why are you asking?

Engineer: For nothing, boy. For nothing. Also, I ask these guys to join us. The big monkey is supposed to come back with the answer.

Heavy: Heavy hope they will join team. We need help.

I was serious. I don't like saying this, but we had no choice. These guys are probably our savers. We need allies, not enemies.

Winston POV.

Everyone woke up. Now was my chance to tell them what the Engineer asks me.

Winston: Everyone, please! I want your attention; I have something important to say.

Everyone gathers up around me. I was happy to see Widowmaker, Reaper and Sombra listening to me.

Winston: Sooner, I talk to the Engineer on the Teufort Nine. He asks me something really important. I would like your opinion on it.

I tell them everything that he told me. I didn't say the part where he was saying to dislike his job.

Junkrat: I would love to help these guys! They seem really awesome and as long as we shoot people, I'm happy! I'm right, Roadie?

(A/N: I don't know how he is talking, I will write as if he speaks normally)Roadhog: Yes. You're right.

Pharah: No, we cannot trust them! If we worked with those mercenaries, our honor will suffer!

Widowmaker: I don't remember you have honor.

Tracer: Shut up Widowmaker, or I will-

Winston: Everyone, please! We don't need a fight! Pharah, we are 100 years in the past. Our honor can't suffer.

Hanzo: I agree with Pharah. Maybe it will come back to us in 100 years! You never know how a gossip can come back to you.

Winston: Forget about honor for a moment! They need our help. They don't know how, but their enemies have become stronger than before. We are heroes, and we need to help the people who need help!

Genji: I agree with you Winston. We are heroes. I will help!

Tracer: Me too, luv!

Mercy: I vill always help the people who needs help!

All the others nodded. I was really happy to see that Overwatch will once again help like the heroes they are.

2Fort, 10:30AM.

Engineer POV.

Everyone on the team was ready. Overwatch was here too, meaning that they will help. We can't lose, but then something came to my mind. If we allowed Overwatch to fight, then when they will kill a member of the BLU team, the member couldn't respawn! Even if I hate those guys, I need to talk to Miss Pauling. I took the phone, dial the number of Miss Pauling and wait for her to answer.

Miss Pauling: Engi? What do you need?

Engineer: Miss Pauling, we have a big problem. Yesterday, mah new invention explodes, and 23 people came out. They say that they are coming from the future, which is possible true, and we invite them to fight. But if we allowed these guys to come in the battle, the BLU team couldn't respawn!

Miss Pauling: And it's the only reason? Come on, Engi, you hate those guys! Wouldn't you like to see them die?

Engineer: That's… cruel. We can't allow that!

Miss Pauling: Well, the administrator saw everything. She wants those guys dead, to finally have a real war, one with losses. Also, we can always send a new team to replace them.

Engineer: What do you mean, ma'am?

Miss Pauling: You didn't understand yet? They're only clones of you and your team! We have thousands of them!

Engineer: What? And when were you going to tell us this «little» detail?

Miss Pauling: Uh….. Got to go!

Engineer: Wait!

But she ends the call. They were only clones of us. And we didn't even know. It was obvious, but we didn't know. Those guys are going to have a bad time. A real bad one.

Third person POV.

2Fort, 11AM.

Administrator: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Prepare for some deaths!

BLU Scout: Let's waste them!

BLU Scout was ready to kill those guys. But when he saw 4 snipers, and 2 of them were female, he thought of it 2 times before going in the base.

BLU Scout: What the hell? *Shouts in pain*

Widowmaker: That's what you call hard? This is easy.

Sniper: It's because you haven't meet them all…

Hanzo: Stop that and act like heroes!

Heavy: Time to run, cowards!

Medic: Yaaaah!

The duo quickly gets in the battle. They kill a BLU Demoman, a BLU Soldier and a BLU Pyro.

BLU Sniper: Steady, steady! Headshot!

The RED Medic screams in pain as he gets headshot.

Heavy: Doctor! Nooooooooooooo! MEDIC!

Heavy quickly look behind him to find the BLU Spy who was going to backstab him.

Heavy: AHH!

BLU Spy: Surprise! *shouts in pain*

Heavy: Who kills Spy?

(A/N: Like Roadhog, I'll make him talks normally.) McCree: Me. I'm the one who killed him.

McCree went back in the RED base.

Heavy: Medic…

He turns around, grab his minigun and he feels a beam healing him, just like Medic. He turns around and saw a woman dresses in a Valkyrie suit.

Mercy: Did somebody call a doctor?

Heavy: You are not doctor. Who are you?

Mercy: I am Mercy, or you can call me Angela. Sadly, my ultimate isn't ready, meaning that I can't revive your Medic.

Heavy: Thank you doctor!

They both walk away into the BLU base.

Scout POV. (11:01AM)

I was running around the BLU base, as usual. I was following the plan of Engi. My job: Wait for the others to kill them, then take the briefcase and run away. I even outrun the chick who cans teleport. But when I was running, I heard a beeping sound. I know that sound so well and badly, it wasn't good.

Scout: Ah crap… Help!

When I call for help, a guy wearing a jacket with the number 76 on it came.

(A/N: Same.) Soldier 76: I'm here, young boy. What's the matter?

Scout: Sentry ahead!

Soldier 76: A sentry? Torbjörn?

He looks around the corner and saw a BLU Sentry standing there, with the BLU Engineer standing behind it.

Soldier 76: It's only your friend. I can saw-

Scout: NO, DON'T GO THERE!

But it was too late. The sentry already detected him. With an unexpected luck, his jacket was BLU, meaning that the sentry didn't shoot him. My jaw was wide open. He has so much luck on this one!

Scout: Hey 76, it's not hardhat. That's his BLU version, our enemy.

BLU Engineer: What is wrong with my sentry? And who are you?

Soldier 76: Your death.

He killed the Engineer and destroys the sentry, the dispenser and he was back on the battle field. I love this guy. Just then, the chick catches me.

Tracer: There you are! You could've waited for me, luv!

Scout: Hey! It's not my fault if you are too slow to follow me! Wanna have a steak dinner tonight?

Tracer: Not interested.

Scout: Are you sure? I can assure you that you will not regret it. I once beat a bear with my bare hands, another time I beat a giant bread monster, a giant eye, a wizard…

And I told her all my stories. My glorious stories, but she just went away.

Scout: Hey! Wait up!

Soldier POV. (11AM)

Those maggots don't know how to fight! We had a plan, and they can't even respect it! Well, at least that American woman in a blue armor was with me. I disagree to have a girl on my battlefield, but when I saw she has a rocket launcher like me, I liked her right now! She was like me! A badass American! But she didn't seem happy to fight with me. She thinks I shout too much. And what about you, you PREGNANT LADY! YOU NEED AN ARMOR TO FIGHT, WHEN WE CAN'T! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU AND I CAN'T SHOUT AS LONG AS I WANT ON MY BELOVED BATTLEFIELD! But before I tell her this, she began to speak.

Pharah: Shut up.

Soldier: What? DID YOU JUUST GIVE ME AN ORDER?

Pharah: Yes! NOW STOP SHOUTING, SOLDIER!

Soldier: YOU WILL NOT GIVE ME ORDERS ON MY BATTLE-

She punches me on the face. What a great punch she has!

Pharah: Ok, shut up and let's just respect our orders.

Soldier: Roger that!

She's nice when she wants. When I found that BLU Soldier, I shoot him a rocket, but he DODGE IT! DODGING IS FOR WEAKS! But the armor lady just flies in the sky and shoot him a good rocket in the face! That was awesome! He exploded to bit and his head falls on my hand. Yay! A new head!

Pharah POV. (11:01AM)

Idiot Soldier. He just shouts when he wants, and can't even aim correctly to hit the other idiot. What an idiot.

Bastion POV. (11:05AM) (A/N: That part is translated so you can understand what he says)

I was on defense this time, with the Engineer, Torbjörn, Symmetra, Zarya, Winston, Hana, Roadhog and Genji. Having a big gun like mine and working right next to someone like me is awesome. I really wanted to end this fight, and I and my new robotic friend are going to end it! But my friend just keeps turning from the left to the right. Again and again. He didn't want to talk. He always does a beeping sound. I don't really know why he is doing that. But then I saw someone coming. He was in a blue suit, and my friend automatically shoots him. I decided to shoot him too, but he ran away to hide. Coward. But then he came back and he began to place some little things. It was blue and spiky. I was wondering what it is, when my friend talks to me.

Sentry: Go away. Or else we will both explode. And I don't want you to die.

Bastion: What? But, and you? You need to save your life! I don't want you to die!

Sentry: I can't. My Engineer is busy with the dispenser. Only you can hear me. I will come back, don't worry. My Engineer will build me again. Now run, and kill him for me please.

Bastion: I will. Goodbye, my friend.

I got up and ran away. I watch my friend. He was nervous. He knew he was going to die, and he was afraid. Then, the blue things explode, destroying my friend.

Engineer: Sentry down!

He was going to pay. I get out my big gun, and when he shows up, I shoot. He shouts in pain, and died. I avenge you my friend. I will never forget you.

Engineer: Bastion, thank you. He would've killed me if you weren't there.

I answered him, but he didn't seem to understand. I get up and place myself on my old spot, alone.

Demoman POV. (11:10AM)

I was with 2 lads: One called Junkrat and the other called Reinhardt. Those guys were really cool! Junkrat love blowing thing and with his Australian accent, he makes me think of Snipes, but more cool! And Reinhardt is the big guy with the shield and the big hammer. He would charge at the others and kill them with his hammer. He makes me think of me and Eyelander. Engi is really cool to gives me these 2 lads to work with. Spawn camp was what I would do, but since most of those BLU are dead, I couldn't do it. But we get to see that BLU Snipes. He was hiding, probably because he saw our 3 Snipers.

Junkrat: Let me kill him! You'll see a real explosion!

Demoman: Lad… That's a good idea! Show me!

Junkrat: I'll activate my ultimate. Look at this!

A little wheel began to roll and get on the Sniper.

BLU Sniper: What th-

KABOOM! He exploded, and all his body parts exploded! Me and the lads couldn't stop our laughs! It was so funny! He was like: What the- and KABOOM! I-I have to-to st-stop my laughs but… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mercy POV. (11AM)

I followed the big guy to where he was going. I didn't know the base, and referring to him vould be better. He loses his doctor, but if I remembered what Vinston said, he will respawn. That's when I heard someone shouts.

?: Heavy! Vhere are you?

I didn't know who was calling him, but he seems Swiss, until he said: DOCTOR! A Swiss doctor? He is like me!

Mercy: Hello! My name is Angela; I support Heavy vhen you were dead!

Medic: Danke! I am zhe Medic, and are you an angel?

I laugh a bit.

Mercy: No, I am Swiss. Are you German?

Medic: Ja! You and I are going to be good friends, I can feel it!

He seems nice. He was a doctor and everybody knows that he cares about everyone, like me! It was sure that we would get along very well!

Then, we both heal the Heavy, who continued his way in the base.

Heavy POV. (11:02AM)

So much blood! HAHAHA! I killed little cowards until I saw Tracer and Scout.

Scout: Yo pancakes! Have to go, can't talk, see ya!

He left. I didn't see the rocket that was flying right on me. It exploded, and I break the wall of the base when I crash on it because of the knockback. But it didn't hurt because Medic was here. I keep spinning my minigun and just killed baby cowards. Until they decided to all attack at once.

Medic: I am fully charged!

Heavy: Charge now, doctor!

Doctor activates charge and my vision became red. I want one thing: blood. The Swiss doctor seems terrified of my new appearance. But she keeps healing me, and she activates something. I feel more powerful, as if Doctor was using Kritzkrieg on me. The baby cowards die more easily and the doctor was hiding behind me.

Zenyatta POV. (11:03AM) (A/N: Same than the others characters who I left an author note)

We were walking on the bridge. I have Mei and the masked guy with me. I think his name is Pyro. He can't talk, making the communication really hard. We haven't seen his capacities yet, but we now we had a chance. An another Pyro was standing on the other end of the bridge. Pyro quickly revved his weapon. The BLU one did the same. He began to let fire escapes his weapon. It totally freaks the hell out of Mei.

Mei: AH! FIRE! HELP! I HATE FIRE!

Pyro: Mmph, mmph mmph mmmph.

Mei: What?

Zenyatta: Don't try to understand, I think that he can't speak. Let him fight.

Mei: No! I hate fire!

Then she gets out her weapon and freezes the BLU Pyro.

Mei: HA! Ice always won!

But the ice began to melt. We both didn't know what was happening. He was supposed to be dead, but he's just melting the ice! What is he?

BLU Pyro: Mmmph, mmph mmph mmph!

Pyro: MMPH, MMMPH MMPH!

Then they both began to run where the other was. They used their weapon and quickly started to burn themselves. The battle went for a few minutes, until the RED Pyro get out, victorious.

Pyro: MMMPH!

We didn't know what he was calling for, so we just stay on the bridge. It was our orders, after all.

Spy POV. (11:05AM)

I was in the RED base, waiting for someone. I am cloaked. 2 people are with me: Reaper and Sombra. 2 of the «bad» guys. I don't trust them, and you get me with 2 bad ones? _Mais bien sûr_ , it has to be on me. Again. What's in your head, Engineer? Still, our job was to get the BLU Heavy and BLU Medic. I stab the BLU Medic, they get the BLU Heavy. The BLU Medic can respawn if I killed him, but who cares? He's weak. I was cloaked, they were hided. But, Reaper didn't want to follow the orders.

Reaper: Just join us, Spy, and we will kill all the weak in the world! We will rule the world! Join Talon!

Spy: First, I am not interested. Two, shut up, they are coming.

We see the insane duo that passed right in front of us. They were using the sewers, like yesterday. They will never learn. I uncloaked right behind the BLU Medic, but he heard it. He turns around and shouts: SPY! The BLU Heavy turns around, ready to kill me. Then, Reaper came out and began to shouts: DIE! DIE! DIE! He was everywhere at the same time. The BLU Heavy shoots on him again and again, but it didn't do anything. It was as if the bullets pass into him. I have never seen that before. The 2 BLU's members fall on the ground, dead.

Reaper: I did my job. You couldn't even make yours.

Spy: You got luck. It doesn't take skill to do what you did. You weren't even aiming.

Reaper: Who need aim when you can shoot everywhere and kill everyone? Now, let's continue our way.

I don't like him. Not at all.

Torbjörn POV. (11:10AM)

It was so boring. What can we do here? We were in the same Intel room where we slept, but nobody was coming. We were a lot here, and we can't even help. Nobody was coming, until Genji has enough.

Genji: Enough! I'm out of here! We can't even kill the bad guys! They send us here because they don't need us!

That was kind of stupid, but that was maybe true. We were eight down there! But then we heard a voice on the megaphone.

Administrator: A new BLU team is here! Try your best to defeat it!

A new BLU team? We killed the old one? So that means… they were clones?

Genji: Action! Finally! We will do something!

I call the Engineer on the radio.

Torbjörn: Engineer? Have you heard the voice on the megaphone?

Engineer: Yes I do! We'll try to keep some for you! For now, new plan! Hana, Zarya, Genji and Roadhog, you're on offense! The others stay on defense. That team is probably stronger than the other one. If you see a BLU Heavy with a BLU Medic, go hide. Don't ask questions.

Torbjörn: Okay, we'll hide. , Genji, Roadhog and Zarya! You're on offense! Go!

Hana : Yes!

Zarya: Let's kill those bad guys!

Genji: Finally! I'm not on defense anymore!

Roadhog: I'll go find Jamie.

The four left, leaving me, Symmetra and Winston to our job. Two minutes pass when we heard a minigun sound. Maybe it was the Heavy? I ask something to Winston.

Torbjörn: Can you go see who it is?

Winston: Sure. I'll come back.

Winston POV. (11:11AM)

I went to see who it was. I turn the corner to find…. oh no. The BLU Heavy and the BLU Medic were there. Behind them, I could see… the dead body of Zarya! NO! NOT… GRRR! TOO MUCH RAGE!

BLU Heavy: A big ape? Heavy can beat big monkey. Doctor?

Winston: Too late! I ALREADY KILL HIM! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!

BLU Heavy: Doctor! Nooooo! I promise you'll pay me for this!

He begins to spin his minigun. I charge on him, making him fall on the ground. I was in my primal rage, he couldn't beat me. I punch him, but he kicks me in the stomach, making me crash on the wall. He just jumps on me and punches me in the stomach again. I get up, take him and throw him away. It really hurt and I have lot of difficulty to stand on my two feet. Then I saw a health pack next to me. I open it and it heals me automatically. I watch the BLU Heavy, and saw he was eating a piece of beef. His fists became to glow of a white light and he charges towards me. His punches were more powerful than before. He keeps hitting me, and I keep hitting him. Until Torbjörn came. He saw me fighting and just say: Oh shit! Then he went back to the Intel room. He didn't even bother to help me! The BLU Heavy keeps punching me until he began to shouts in pain. I kick him in the stomach, sending him flying on the turret of Torbjörn. He gets back, destroys the turret with his fists and was going to kill Torbjörn. Then, I jump in his back and punch him in the face until he fell on the ground, lifeless. Then I call Angela for Zarya. She never came. Torbjörn just put his hand on my right shoulder and look at the body.

Mercy POV. (11:12AM)

I heard Winston calling me. Something was urgent. Maybe someone was dead!

Mercy: I have to go! Good luck!

Medic: Vhere are you going? Come back!

But I wasn't here anymore. I had to hurry up! I went on the bridge, seeing Mei, Zenyatta and the masked person in the RED team, until I feel a bullet behind my head. I fall on the ground and I don't remember what happens next.

Scout POV. (11:11AM)

I had to wait 10 minutes in the Intel room for that girl. She's so slow! She finally arrived. I took the briefcase and went away with it. Until she pick me by the collar of my shirt. I couldn't breathe anymore!

Scout: Argh! Ach!

Tracer: Wait for me, this time!

Scout: Stop that! Argh!

She let go and I fall on the ground.

Scout: We need to get that briefcase to our Intel room! No time to wait! Also, you practically killed me!

She ignored me when she saw someone.

Tracer: Hello Soldier 76! Where were you, luv?

He didn't answer. He just takes me by the arm and gets me on my feet.

Tracer: Luv? Answer me!

Soldier 76: …

Tracer: Now!

It wasn't normal. I took my scattergun and aim for his head. Do I have to kill him? I hesitated, but finally, I pull the trigger. His head exploded and his body fall on the ground.

Tracer: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

She stops shouting when she saw a lot of smoke getting out of his body, revealing the BLU Spy.

Scout: No problem.

I just ran away with the briefcase, when I heard a buzzing sound. Crap.

BLU Spy: I'll see you in hell!

Tracer: Cheers, luvs! The cavalry's here!

She let a bomb on his back and then blinks away.

Scout: Yo what the-

The bomb exploded.

Tracer POV. (11:12AM)

I blinked away when my pulse bomb exploded. Then I forgot to tell the young boy to run away! Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno! Too late. I saw many parts of his body in the air and a voice saying: You have dropped the enemy intelligence. I fell on my knees. I kill him. What's his team going to say? I try to save him, but I just kill him. I took the briefcase, his head and went away. Until I see the Heavy with the Medic. Oh oh.

Heavy: Tracer? Where is Scout?

Medic: Heavy, look at- at her- hand….

He saw the head of Scout and a tear went to his eye.

Heavy: Oh my god… Why? Who killed him? WHO KILLED SCOUT?

Tracer: I didn't mean too! I'm sorry, luv! I didn't mean to kill him! I-

He takes my neck, get me in the air and I could see his face. Too many tears were getting out of his eye. He was mad, sad and shocked. I couldn't breathe anymore; his grip was too strong…

Medic: Heavy! Stop that! NOW!

Heavy: She killed Scout! She deserved to-

He was cut when the Medic punch him in the face. He loses his grip and I fall on the ground.

Medic: Listen to me! Let her go! She says that she didn't want to! Do you remember when you accidentally kill him too? You didn't want to, right?

Heavy: Heavy is sorry, doctor… Heavy was mad at little girl for killing Scout. Now go, little girl.

I run away from the big guy. I just need Mercy to revive him, and he could be back! When I get out, I saw Pyro, Mei and Zenyatta on the other side of the bridge. There was a body in the arms of Mei and they were trying to run into the RED base. I followed them and when I finally catch them, I could see who it was.

Tracer: Oh no… Not her…

Mei was simply crying and Zenyatta… stand still in the air. Pyro was just looking at her body. Because of his mask, I didn't know if he was sad but then he speak to me.

Pyro: Mmph, mmmph mmmph mmph.

Tracer: What?

Mei: Don- Don't try to understand…

Zenyatta: Rest in peace, Mercy. We will never forget you.

Tracer: No! She can't be dead! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! I NEED HER!

Mei: I know Tracer, it's hard to believe, but she's… she's…

Tears were flooding down my eyes. Until I remember something. Didn't the RED team have a doctor too? He could revive her!

Tracer: Luvs! I have an idea! The doctor of the RED team! He could revive her!

Mei: Tracer, we live in 1970. There's no way someone can revive her at this time.

Tracer: Luv, you forget his Medi-Gun! Or his Übercharge!

Mei: You're right… but he can't revive people.

I didn't lose hope. I just need to tell something to Winston. I run away to find Winston in the base.

Spy POV. (11:12 AM)

My «team» and I were waiting near the sewers for any potential victim when we saw Tracer running away, tears in her face. I wondered what makes her cry. Then we went to see the entrance of the base when we saw Pyro and his team. They were supposed to defend the bridge! Then I saw the ice girl crying with the body of the Overwatch doctor, Mercy I think, in her arms. I understand everything now.

McCree POV. (11:14AM)

I went back to the spawn room. I didn't receive any orders, my only order was to find that Spy and killed him. Job done, until I heard that voice saying a new team has arrived. The ol' one was dead, that's for sure. Then, I saw Tracer enters the spawn room. Tears were flooding down her eyes. She looked at me.

Tracer: Luv? What are you doing in the spawn room?

McCree: I have no order, so I relax. What are you doing here? And why are you crying?

Tracer: IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO HELP US? WE DON'T CARE THAT YOU HAVE NO ORDER! MERCY IS DEAD!

McCree: What? She can't be dead!

Tracer: She is! Now stop relaxing and come help us!

McCree: Comin'!

I get my gun, my hat and went out. If our team is dying, then I must help.

McCree: Oh, what's on your back?

Tracer: I forgot! I have their briefcase!

McCree: What are you waiting for? Go cap it!

She went away. I decided to ask to everyone if they have any dead with them.

I first call Winston. He didn't answer. That's not good. I went down to the Intel room and saw many corpses went going down. Genji, Hana and Roadhog. They were all dead. When I was relaxing, they were dying. What have I done? I call Pharah.

Pharah: What is it? We're defending the bridge. The others defenders are not here anymore.

McCree: Do you have any dead with you?

Pharah: No. Why?

McCree: Lot of people are dead. Just want to ask if you have any.

Pharah: Oh no. Who?

McCree: I don't exactly know everyone, but I know 4 of them. There's Genji, , Roadhog and Mercy.

Pharah: Oh no…

McCree: Anyways, have to call the others.

I call Mei.

Mei: Wh-what is it?

McCree: Are you crying?

Mei: Yes… Mercy is dead….

McCree: Oh, you have her corpse. I already know it. Other dead?

Mei: No…

McCree: Alright. Got to go.

I call Junkrat.

McCree: Any loss?

Junkrat: Haha! No, mate! HAHAHAHA!

He then turns off his radio. Why is he laughing? What an idiot…

I call the Medic.

Medic: Ja, vhat is it?

McCree: Do you have any loss?

Medic: We lost Scout…

McCree: This is bad…

Medic: And Tracer kills him.

McCree: Wait, what?

Medic: Oh, incoming! Have to go!

He turns off his radio. Tracer didn't tell me that!

I went to see Ana. She looks at me and says: What do you want?

McCree: Any loss?

Ana: We lose Widowmaker and Hanzo. That Sniper right here is strong; he keeps fighting. I think that he actually won against the other Sniper.

McCree: This is bad…

I went to the Intel room. When I was down there, I saw Winston, Torbjörn, Symmetra and Tracer, with the dead body of Zarya. We have too much loss! In the RED team, we lose the Scout, in Overwatch; we lose Zarya, Mercy, Hana, Genji, Roadhog, Hanzo and Widowmaker. Then I remind Tracer of her mission.

McCree: Go cap the briefcase!

Tracer: Yes! I'm on it, luv!

She run back to the Intel room and places the briefcase. Then we heard the ol' woman says: Victory!

Finally. That nightmare finally ends.

2Fort, 11:30AM, Spawn room.

Third person POV.

The dead bodies, or what left of them, lie on the wall. Many tears were flooding down of the eyes of the winners.

Engineer: They didn't deserve that. They all die. Rest in peace. And where's the Medic? He was supposed to be here!

Medic: I'm back! And stop crying! I have something to revive them!

Everyone: WHAT?

Medic: Oh yes… you are all probably vondering how. Let me explain you…

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was midnight. A figure was walking in the RED base. It was robed, as if he was trying to be cloaked in the night. The robed figure made his way to the Intel room, where many people were sleeping on the ground. The figure gets close to a woman, who had her staff next to her body. He took it and went out of the Intel room into a medical wing. The robed figure then begins to work on the staff._

 _(End of flashback)_

Medic: And that's how my Medi-Gun can revive people!

McCree: So you're telling us that you use our technology to add it to yours?

Medic: Yes! Now, let me work.

The Medic activates a switch on the Medi-Gun, making it glow red. Then a red light gets in the room, making everyone blind for a second. Then, when the red light faded, everyone was alive.

Scout: What the hell? What just happened?

Mercy: What? Did I die?

Heavy: Scout! Doctor! Alive!

He then hugs Scout.

Scout: Please Heavy! I… can't…

Heavy let go, letting Scout breath again.

Engineer: Now that everyone is alive, I think it's time to tell you how did Overwatch come here. Winston?

Winston: Well, you see, the vortex appears because…

* * *

 **And done. Yes, I am evil! Next time will be the real origin of the vortex. Again, I am sorry if I didn't respect the talking style of someone. And no, this wasn't the drama part of the story. Drama will come later, with many losses. Finally, you can always add me on Steam. My name is The Festive Hoovy and my profile picture is the same than on Fanfiction. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the RED base

**Hey! So…. Been a long time since an update, huh? I'm sorry for the wait… I have recently discovered TF2 Jailbreak and I LOVE this game mode. So, it's mostly what stops me from writing. But I am back! I have thought of many ideas, and I have my entire story. The story is in my head, and it will soon be on Fanfiction… let me just a little bit of time. Here are a few of my ideas; after this chapter, the action and adventure will begin, with a chase to find the freaks! But the freaks, if beaten, will probably not die alone… After the freaks, the remaining characters will have to find a special stone, which can revive their dead allies… Tell me what you think of my ideas in the reviews! Without more time being wasted, let's begin!**

* * *

Some Heroes in The Past

 **Chapter 4: Meet the RED base.**

Winston: The vortex appears because of something really rare. I think you all remember our fight against Talon before we came here.

As Winston said this, everyone's mind remembers the fight.

(Flashback)

 _Watchpoint Gibraltar, 1PM._

 _There was another fight at Gibraltar, between Overwatch and Talon. It was practically a habitude now. This time, however, the Talon agents were better, making the job of Overwatch a lot harder. Overwatch was really close of the defeat, until something happens._

 _Tracer: Oi, luv! I'll get Widowmaker!_

 _Winston: No Lena! You will overuse your chronal accelerator!_

 _Tracer: I have no choice, Winston! AAAAH!_

 _Reaper appears right next to her, making her jump back. She begins to shoot at him while blinking around him, until something begins to dysfunction._

 _Tracer: Oh crap._

 _But her chronal accelerator didn't just stop. A vortex begins to appear, surprising everyone. As it became stronger, Overwatch and Talon couldn't do anything as they're getting absorbed inside it._

(End of flashback)

Winston: What makes the vortex appears is something rare. Two time events happen at the same time in two different eras. In our time, it was Lena overusing her chronal accelerator while in their time; it was Engineer using his time machine.

Tracer: So, you're saying that…

Scout: The chick and Hardhat use both time stuff at the same time?

Winston: Yes. That's what happens.

Spy: Well, it's interesting.

Medic: Hmm… I never thought it could have happen…

Engineer: Well, we should head back to our HQ now.

Pharah: You have an HQ?

Soldier: Yes, ma'am! A true American HQ!

Sniper: We have an HQ given by our employer. Same thing with the BLU, Sheila.

The RED team then left the spawn room, followed by Overwatch. They get out of the base and open a door on the fence and there were 2 cars: a van and a truck.

Sniper: I'll take my van. The others take the truck.

Spy: Bushman, there's not enough space in the truck for all of us. You'll have to get some people with you.

Sniper: Fine… Heavy, the Sheila snipers and Doc come with me.

Heavy, Widowmaker, Ana and Medic get in the van. The others get in the truck.

In the van, 12PM.

Ana: What is this odor?

Medic: Jarate, Mein Freund.

Widowmaker: What is Jarate?

Heavy: You don't want to know.

Ana: Don't tell me it's…

Sniper: Piss, Sheila.

Ana: What? Why are you keeping piss in your van?

Sniper: For work, mate.

Ana: You throw piss at your enemies?

Sniper: Only the ones who get close.

Ana was disgusted. Even though she thinks that Sniper was really skilled, he wasn't professional. I mean, throwing piss at enemies is not professional, right? It's funny, that's sure, but…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the truck.

Tracer: How do you want us to fit in there? It's so small!

Scout: Well, it's sure dat it's small, but it's still comfortable, right?

Hanzo: Not really. Let's say that getting into each other personal space is not comfortable.

Scout: Ah, fellas, it was easier when we were 8…

Pharah: 8? I thought you were 9…

Pyro: Mmph, mmmph mmph mmmph.

Engineer: He's saying that Sniper is always in his van and not in the truck.

Pharah: Oh, that makes more sense.

The ride went well, except for the lack of space, but no disputes were engaged, and Soldier didn't shout to everyone in the van.

* * *

RED HQ, 1PM.

Soldier: Ah! Our sweet American HQ!

Scout: Here we are fellas! Our finest HQ! Where you will all get the best nights of your life!

Tracer: I doubt that, luv.

Demoman: Hey lads! What 'bout a drinkin' contest? Last man up won!

Junkrat: Good idea, mate! I'm in!

Reinhardt: Me too!

McCree: Count me in!

Pharah rolled her eyes. She just wishes that these guys could be professional at least one time in their life.

Spy: Engineer? When will we begin these interrogations?

Engineer: Ah, let them celebrate first! C'mon, Spy, I know you want to.

Spy: Non.

Engineer sigh.

Engineer: Alright! Everyone, I want your attention please! As we don't know you well, we'll interrogate you. We already plan it, so I would like to tell the group that we made.

Engineer gets a list out of his vest and then begins to read it.

Engineer: Group number one! Interrogate by Spy. It contains Reaper and Sombra. Any questions?

No questions were asked.

Engineer: Alright! Group number two! Interrogate by Demoman. It contains Reinhardt and Roadhog. Questions?

This time, Junkrat raise his hand.

Junkrat: Can I go in group number 2, mate?

Engineer: Hell no.

He only gets a grunt of Junkrat.

Engineer: Group number three! Interrogate by Heavy. It contains Zarya, Winston and Junkrat.

He didn't ask for questions this time, as he didn't really care.

Engineer: Group number four! Interrogate by Scout. It contains Tracer and Genji.

Tracer: C'mon luv! Why do I have to be interrogated by him? He'll only flirt with me!

Engineer: Ah, that's randomly, ma'am. I can't do anything.

Scout: Hey! It's an honor to be interrogated by me!

Genji: Do you have honor? That's new!

Scout: Hey! I have ton of honor!

Tracer rolled her eyes. She was with Scout, again.

Engineer: Group number five! Interrogate by Medic. It contains Mercy, Bastion-

He was cut when someone speaks.

Winston: Engineer, Bastion can't really speak.

Engineer: Oh. Well, good luck doc!

Medic: Vhat?!

Engineer: It also contains Soldier 76.

Medic only grunts, thinking of how to interrogate Bastion.

Engineer: Group number 6! Interrogate by Soldier. It contains Pharah and Hanzo.

Soldier: Yay! True American group! With only American people!

Hanzo: I am not from America, you idiot! I am from Japan!

Soldier: What? How dare you! JAPAN ARE NOT UNITED STATES! SAY THAT YOU ARE AMERICAN!

While those 2 were fighting, Engineer only sighs and continued.

Engineer: Alright, let those 2 fights, it's not really important. Group number 7! Interrogate by Pyro. It contains Zenyatta, Mei and McCree.

Pyro clapped in his hands while jumping in the air, which get him a confused look from McCree.

Mei: I have a question! We can't understand him, so how is he going to interrogate us?

Engineer: He could write it! Right, Pyro?

Pyro: Mmph, mmmph, mmph mmph.

Engineer: I'll take that for a yes. Group number 8! Interrogate by me. It contains Torbjörn, Symmetra, and Lucio.

Sniper: And group number 9 is with me with the 2 Sheila Snipers.

Engineer: That's right, Sniper. Now, everyone, follow Scout and Heavy, they'll show you your rooms.

Scout and Heavy then begin to call everyone. As everyone places themselves in line, Tracer was in her thoughts. Tonight, she was going to inspect the base.

Scout: Alright everyone! Your amazing host will show you where your rooms are!

Heavy: What baby man want to say is that you have to follow me, because Heavy is amazing.

Scout: Yeah, that's exac-What?

And everyone begins to follow Heavy in the RED base, with Scout behind them. As they get in the RED base, the heroes begin to look around them. As they expect, the walls were paint in red, and many posters of the RED logo were on the walls, the fridge, and even on the floor.

Heavy: Here is kitchen. Magic place for Heavy.

Scout just laugh while the heroes exchanged confused looks. Heavy just keep walking, soon followed by the heroes. As they get into the living room, they saw Sniper and Engineer on the couch, watching something. The heroes couldn't really tell what it was, as it was probably something old, and the quality of the screen on the TV makes it harder to recognize what was playing.

Heavy: Here is living room. Very good place.

Scout: Here is the best place of the entire base! Especially for baseball games!

Everyone ignores what he says as they continued their way in the base. They soon arrived as a staircase.

Heavy: We will continue our way upstairs later. Now is time to see what left of ground floor.

They pass over the stairs to continue their way in a corridor. Many doors were on both sides of it, with many names label on them; like Spy Smoking room, Engineer workshop, Medical Bay, Heavy's Sandvich Dispensers, Backroom, Interrogation room, Resupply room, Recording room and even one labelled Freaks room. As they were walking, Pharah asks a question.

Pharah: Why aren't you explaining to us what are these rooms?

Heavy: Is confidential rooms, not for you.

He keeps walking, waking up Tracer curiosity. She thought she could infiltrate these rooms this night, and mostly the Freaks room. They keep walking until they reach a corner. They turn to the left, and they saw a giant door.

Heavy: Here is it!

Heavy opens the door and keep it opens for everyone to come in. This room was probably the biggest of the base. The heroes couldn't believe how big it was. The walls were, of course, red and a giant table was at the middle of the room. Many unused chairs were in one of the corner of the room, as 9 chairs were around the big table. Many others tables were in the room, each of them containing something; coffee machine, BONK! Atomic Punch boxes, sandviches boxes, briefcases, milk and… piss? 2 big screens were on both sides of the room, showing the latest news and the victory/losing streak of the RED team. It was probably an important room.

Heavy: Here is dining room.

Genji: Wait, why does your dining room is so big?

Scout: It was dis or Heavy. You choose.

The heroes were still amazed as how they spent their entire budget into one room. As they were wondering, Heavy begins to opens the door again, and motion for everyone to get out. He then goes back at the front of the line and walk all the way back to the stairs. Then, they begin to go upstairs and as soon as they were done, they were back into a corridor. This time, however, it was much smaller, and only 9 doors were on the sides. On each door, there was a number, from 1 to 9.

Heavy: Here are rooms. If I read paper, Tracer, Lucio and are in room 1. Scout's room.

Tracer: Not again! Are you kidding me, luv?

Scout: Ha! Guess its fate dat makes us always together.

Tracer: Doubt that.

Heavy: Pharah, Soldier 76 and Roadhog are in room 2. Soldier's room.

Pharah: Ugh, why him?

Heavy: Mei, Zenyatta and Bastion are in room 3. Pyro's room.

Mei: Oh no…

Heavy: Junkrat, Reinhardt and McCree are in room 4. Demoman's room.

Junkrat: Yes! Ya hear that, mate? We're in the same room!

Reinhardt: Yes!

Heavy: Zarya, Winston and Ana are in room 5. My room.

Ana: At least, I'm not with your sniper. Ugh…

Heavy: Torbjörn and Symmetra are in room 6. Engineer's room.

Scout: What? Why does he have less people in his room?

Heavy: Because Engineer's room is smaller. Mercy only will be in room 7, because it is the smallest with the room 8. Doctor room.

Mercy: Doctor? You mean Medic?

Heavy: Da. Widowmaker is in room 8. Sniper's room.

Widowmaker: Well, it's not that bad. At least, I can talk of snipers fight.

Heavy: Lastly, Reaper and Sombra are in room 9. Spy's room.

Scout: Ho ho ho! Spy's 'ave company!

Reaper: Are you speaking of that weak backstabber? Can't even make his job correctly.

Heavy: Here is your room. You can go visit them, now.

Everyone begins to walk towards their room, except Heavy, who go downstairs instead.

* * *

In room 1, 1:30PM.

Tracer: What is this room? There's… BONK! Atomic punch… everywhere!

Lucio: Well, it's still better than sleeping on the floor.

: Agreed.

Scout: Ha! Fellas! Welcome to my room! Here is the best room of the base! Your beds are over there.

There was three beds in a closet… dismantle.

Scout: Good luck!

And he left the room.

Tracer: Well, luvs, I guess it's time to make our beds.

They all sigh and began to take every pieces out of the closet.

* * *

In room 2, 1:30PM.

Pharah: What the-

Pharah was amazed to see so much United States flags in one room. The bed had the U.S flag print on it. On every wall, there was the U.S flag. In the closet, more U.S flags. On the doors, the U.S flag. The U.S flag was everywhere.

Soldier 76: That guy sure loves United States.

Roadhog only grunts.

Soldier: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?

Pharah: Hum, it's also our room now. Temporary, I hope.

Soldier: OH! YOU ARE FELLOWS AMERICANS! LIKE ME!

Soldier 76: Yes! And now, stop shouting!

Soldier: Did you just give me an order? IN MY OWN ROOM?

Pharah: Ugh, I regret everything…

As those 3 argue over each other, Roadhog searched for the beds.

* * *

In room 3, 1:30PM.

As the 3 enters the room, they saw Pyro there, playing with a lighter on… a unicorn bed? Then they noticed the decorations on the walls. There were some drawings of rainbows, birds, and lots of unicorns.

Pyro: Mmmph mmph?

Mei: Hum… nice drawings on the walls!

Pyro: Mmph mmph.

Zenyatta: Well, where are our beds?

Then, they saw 3 beds, already made. It was probably Pyro who made them, mostly because of the unicorn's drawings on them.

Mei: Hum... Thank you Pyro. I guess….

The 3 then sit on their bed, with nothing to do but to watch Pyro.

* * *

In room 4, 1:30PM.

Junkrat: This will be awesome! Hey, where is he?

Reinhardt: Maybe he vill come later.

McCree: What 'bout a game of poker while we wait?

Demoman: Aye did I 'ear a game of poker? Count me in, lads!

Junkrat: Hey mate! Yeah, ya wanna play?

Demoman: O' course! I bet me ol' scrumpy that I'll win!

Reinhardt: No, we bet vith money!

Demoman: Ok!

And the four begin to prepare the table.

* * *

In room 5, 1:30PM.

Zarya: Is it… a clean room?

Winston: Well, yes. I guess we had the best room of the base.

Ana: No piss, no blood, no cans, everything is clean!

Zarya: And judging by his accent, he's a Russian like me.

Winston: Well, it's not that bad. Oh look, there's a bed over here. And there's another bed, much smaller. Maybe it's for Ana?

Ana: I don't know. It seems used.

Zarya: There's something written… Sasha's bed. Who's Sasha?

Winston: I don't know. Maybe we are four?

And the three begins to think about who is Sasha.

* * *

In room 6, 1:30PM.

Torbjörn: Sharing a room with a fellow Engineer! And what I saw was really interesting! He can build teleporter and sentry gun!

Symmetra: I am really interested in his teleporters.

Torbjörn: And me in his sentry gun. Oh! And don't forget his dispensers!

Symmetra: I wonder how he made all these buildings in this time era. I mean, we're in 1972!

Torbjörn: I know. That's crazy!

Engineer: Hey boys. So, you're my new roommates?

Torbjörn: Yes! Nice to meet you!

Symmetra: Can I ask you a question?

Engineer: Shoot.

Symmetra: How do you manage to build all your buildings?

Engineer: That's a secret, ma'am. I'll tell you how after the interrogations.

Torbjörn and Symmetra then look around them. The room was simple, with one bed and lots of blueprints. There were many desks in the room, and some buildings tools. They also noticed a collection of shotguns, some were golds and others were… different. Then, they noticed some beds parts in a corner of the room.

Engineer: So, building your bed shouldn't be hard, right?

Torbjörn: I'll build it in 2 seconds, just you wait!

Symmetra: Same!

Engineer: I doubt that!

* * *

In room 7, 1:30PM.

Mercy: Hmm… why does this room is so creepy?

The room was effectively not the cleanest one. A skeleton was hanging by a rope on his neck. Lots of dirty medical equipment was stained with blood. Thousands of weapons were installed on a board and many papers with experiments plans were on a desk, practically all labelled «FAIL». Only one paper wasn't labelled «FAIL» and it was an experiment on replacing the human heart by… a mega baboon heart. Mercy practically turns sick by reading this. And the worst part was that every member of the Teufort Nine was having one. She could also read many papers with the words «KILL THEM» written on it.

Mercy: What the-

Medic: Ah, Mein Freund! I see that you will be my new roommate!

Mercy: Explain me what is that!

She hand him the papers with the words «KILL THEM» and the experiments that he leads on his team.

Medic: Oh! Hmm… *chuckles nervously*. You-you see that's…hmm… medicals tests! Yes, medicals tests! You see, I think that by replacing human organs with animal organs, we can become gods! It's surely not for my own curiosity… hehe…

Mercy: Well, if… if you say so… well then, where is my bed?

Medic: Oh you have to build it! I'll help you!

Mercy: Danke!

And the 2 doctors begin to work on the bed.

* * *

In room 8, 1:30PM.

Widowmaker enters the room 8 and what she first sees wasn't… what she was expecting. A terrible smell was here, but it wasn't the most shocking. What she saw was jars with a yellow liquid, and a paper was glue on them, which she could read «Private! Don't touch that! ».

Widowmaker: What is that? If he's really a sniper, then he should be professional, right?

Sniper: Oh, I am, Sheila.

Widowmaker: Ugh, what is that?

Sniper: Oh, that's my precious treasure, Jarate!

Widowmaker: Jarate? Is it what makes that smell?

Sniper: What smell?

Widowmaker: You do not smell it? It smells like piss.

Sniper: Well, Jarate is piss. My piss.

Widowmaker: Oh and why are you keeping piss in your room?

Sniper: For work.

Widowmaker: You… anyway, where's my bed?

Sniper: Use mine. I habitually sleep in my van, mate.

Widowmaker: Hmm… okay.

Sniper: So, you're a sniper, right?

Widowmaker: Of course. Did you know that one time; I actually kill 30 Overwatch agents at the same time? This proves that I am better than you. You actually need a team to kill 9 pathetic mercenaries.

Sniper: Do I need to remind you that you actually died against one of those pathetic mercenary?

Widowmaker: I let him wins, of course! I mean, I was distracted by those other pathetic mercenaries.

Sniper: And you say that you have beat 30 guys at the same time? I don't trust you, Sheila.

Widowmaker: Hey! That's the truth!

Sniper: Someone is mad? I actually defeat entire waves of robots, and they were at least 4 enemy snipers in those waves.

Widowmaker: Oh really? Were you having support of your team?

Sniper: Of course. Even you couldn't beat thousands of robots alone, mate.

And they keep arguing about who is better.

* * *

In room 9, 1:30PM.

Reaper: A clean room?

Sombra: Of course. Just look at his manners, amigo. He's one of those boring gentlemen.

Reaper: I know, it's just that it surprised me. He's a mercenary after all.

Sombra: He is clearly different from the others.

Spy: Gentlemen?

Reaper: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU CAME FROM?

Sombra: I agree with Reaper, amigo! Where did you come from?

Spy: I was cloaked. I heard all your conversation. And you are right about me being different. Let's say that I am a bit more… aware than my teammates.

Reaper: Never do that again, or the last thing you'll see will be my guns.

Spy: Oh, I doubt that. Your beds are in that wardrobe. I'll see you later in the interrogation room.

And on those words, he left the room.

Reaper: Well, I guess that he's right. We're with him again.

Sombra: Maybe their… Engineer? Maybe he fined something we have in common.

Reaper: I have nothing in common with that guy.

They open the wardrobe and many parts of beds fall from it.

Reaper: Get your bed, I don't need one.

Sombra: Okay, mi amigo.

But before she could begin to work, she heard the voice of Engineer in the room.

Engineer: Group number one! You are asked at the interrogation room!

The 2 talon agents leave the room, and follow Spy who was waiting outside the room.

* * *

Interrogation room, 1:45PM.

Spy: So, what exactly are you?

Reaper: Death.

Spy: This is an interrogation room, not a joke palace. What. Are. You.

Reaper: That's hard to explain. And I don't want to explain.

Spy: Ugh, wait here.

Spy leaves the room and goes in Engineer's workshop. He opens the door, and found Engineer working on something.

Spy: Engineer?

Engineer: Yeah?

Spy: Can I… torture them if they don't want to speak?

Engineer: Ah… Ah don't know, boy…

Spy: I'll take that as a yes.

Spy leaves the room, ignoring the call of Engineer. He went back to the interrogation room, only to find that Reaper disappears.

Spy: Fantastic. Now, he can be anywhere.

He went in the waiting room, to saw that Sombra wasn't there either.

Spy: Fantastic. I have failed in my job.

He leaves the interrogation room to warn the others. He went to see Sniper, as he knows that the third talon agent was with him. He opened the door to his room and saw him on the ground, window opened.

Spy: Bushman?

He touched Sniper in the face to make sure he was alive. He decided to call Medic, as he would surely know if he's alive or not. As soon as he called him, Medic was on the door step.

Medic: Vhat is it?

Spy: Doctor, look if he's alive!

Medic: Bah, he's alive. Look at him!

Spy looked at him, only to see him moving.

Spy: Fantastic.

Spy was relieved of course, but a part of him wants to see Sniper died.

Spy: I practically forgot! I have to see Engineer!

He ran back downstairs and into his smoking room, where he knew he could be heard in the entire base by a microphone. Medic was following him, curious to see what was going on. Spy enters his smoking room, and didn't even bother to ask Scout why he was here.

Spy: Everyone! This is important! The 3 talon agents have left the base! I repeat! **THE 3 TALON AGENTS HAVE LEFT THE BASE!**

* * *

 **Done! Aye, sorry for the long wait and it's not even that long compared to chapter 3. I hope that you all understand that Jailbreak took most of my time. (Aye, I have the entire story in my head! The chapters should come out faster!) I have 2 pairing ideas and its Tracer X Scout and Medic X Mercy. So, they are the only pairing ideas I have think of, tell me if you would like me to add more pairing ideas, or if my story seems good. Also, I noticed that I forgot Lucio in the battle for 2Fort. You guys need to understand me, I mean, there's lot of characters in there. Anyway, I hope that you will all forgive me for the wait, and just tell you this. I read myself 4 times before posting it, to offer you a good chapter. Also, I'll change my writing style. I won't be writing, for example, "Spy: Bushman?". I will write like this; "Bushman?" Spy asked". See what I mean? Next chapter will be the beginning of the chase for the freaks! (If you guys want the interrogations, just tell me in a review). Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter and a little last word: Thanks. Thank you for reading my story; it makes my day when I see someone favorite or following my story. Same for the review, as it tell me if I have things to change, upgrade, or just if ya liked the story. I won't be responding to review like I did in my others chapters. I'll only respond to it if ya have a question. So, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S: Leave a review, please!**

 **-True Illuminati**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing Memories

Action is finally happening! Main plot of the story right here people. I realised I've made a mistake in Chapter 2, saying it was in 1972 that Overwatch came. But in 1972, RED and BLU were not fighting. They were teaming up against robots. But heh, it's a fanfiction, right? I can do whatever I want. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **SOME HEROES IN THE PAST**

 **Chapter 5: Confusing Memories**

Snowycoast, 11AM, 2011.

Jeremy "Scout" Scott was sitting on a little bench of snow, watching the fight between RED and BLU. He still can't believe the fights were still happening but who actually cares? His son was the new RED Scout, and Jeremy was sure he would be wonderful. Many years haves passed since he left the RED team. Oh boy, he is now… 53 years old? 63? He wasn't as fast as before, of course. When you pass 30… maybe 40 years without running like an idiot with a scattergun, you're not as fast as before… He was watching the fight at Snowycoast, and was proud of his son. He had at least 40 kills, and wasn't even using the scattergun's Mann Co. gives him. He was instead using the old scattergun of his father, which was working perfectly even after many years. Jeremy was watching the fight that was going on, and was always a bit sad when he was seeing his son dying. Speaking of dying, Jeremy noticed that his son was currently fighting against the BLU Soldier.

"Ain't so though now, huh? Are ya tough guy?" Jack, Jeremy's son replied after killing the BLU Soldier.

Jeremy chuckled a bit by hearing his son using his old response. He was also proud to see him fighting against those BLU's "babies" like his old teammate Misha (Heavy) would say. Then, Jeremy looked at the hour on his watch. 11:20AM. He was supposed to meet his dad at the restaurant at 11:30AM, so he panicked a bit when he saw the hour. He quickly gets up, and begins to run. Like the good ol' time. The good ol' time…. he doesn't exactly remember the good ol' time. But as he kept running, a memory came back, reminding him a part of the good ol' time.

(Flashback)

 _RED base, 8AM, 1968._

 _"Wow, is that my new home or somethin'?"_

 _Jeremy was amazed to see the RED base. It was just so big and original, he was in awe. But he knew he wasn't here for watching, he was here for fighting. And of course, he was the first to arrive. Being the fastest man in his team, it wasn't hard to be here first. At least, that's what he thought. He wasn't the first one. Someone was watching, wait, no, was shocked to see the Scout of his team. His son was here, ready to kill people. He couldn't believe it. He left his son alone for all his life and now he's here… it would've been a great opportunity to finally tell him the truth, but for once in his life, he was scared. Scared of his reaction. After all, he wasn't a good father. He has never been with him when he first succeeds in a sport, or when he says his first words. He has never been here with him. Never. No, he haves to keep the secret. And for that, he was the best. After all, he was the Spy. The RED Spy. And for keeping secrets, he was a professional. He'll wait until the good moment to finally tell him that he was his father. For now, he haves to meet his new teammate._

 _He uncloaked, scaring Jeremy as he sees a man uncloaking right in front of him. He was covered in red, with a mask hiding his face, except for the eyes and the mouth._

 _"Wh-who the hell are you?" he asked, clearly afraid of the man._

 _"My pleasure, Jeremy. I am the Spy, one of your teammates," Spy answered. "I was waiting for someone, being the first to enter in this magnificent place. You must be the Scout?"_

 _"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"_

 _"I am a Spy…"_

 _"Oh, guess that make sense. Yeah, I am the Scout, the fastest man in the world!"_

 _"How about you show me your speed, so I can judge if you really are the fastest man in the world?"_

 _Scout didn't answer, going outside instead and gesturing for Spy to follow him. Outside, the Scout looked at the base. It was a very big building, and he was still surprised that he had been recruited to fight for the RED team. He was only a young man after all; being engaged in a war at 23 years old isn't very common._

 _"So, I run around the base and I have to come back in…?" Jeremy asked._

 _"Come back in 10 seconds, then I'll know if you really are the fastest man in the worl-"_

 _Spy didn't manage to finish his sentence because Scout had already begun to run. Spy was surprised, even shocked to see someone running so fast. He was already counting in his head, and when he counted '5', Jeremy was already back._

 _"So, am I the fastest man in the world now?"_

 _"I am surprised. I indeed think you are."_

 _The 2 came back in the base, waiting for someone to come. 30 minutes later, a man wearing a helmet covering his eyes enters the base. He was in a red suit like them, and 2 grenades were on his suit. He had many medals, and then he begins to speak._

 _"Hello maggots! I bet you are Americans like me!" the man said to the 2 other men._

 _"Yeah, pally! A true American!" Scout directly answered._

 _"I'm afraid I am not American, Soldier." Spy said calmly._

 _"HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU ARE NOT AMERICAN? STOP LYING, MAGGOT! AND YOU! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE IN THE WAR!"_

 _"Hey! I may be young, but I'm better than you, chucklenut!_

 _"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? I WILL-"_

 _"Now, now, gentlemen. Sorry, Soldier, I am indeed an American. And this young boy here is Scout. He is one of your partners."_

 _"THAT is what I want to hear!"_

 _He then begins to laugh and walk away. Scout looked at Spy, with a look as if he was saying 'Who's that idiot?'_

 _"You see, Jeremy, it's-"_

 _"Stop calling me by my name! Call me Scout! You're not my mom!" Scout was obviously angry at Spy; he wasn't his father after all!_

 _"Fine. I'll call you Scout."_

 _"Good. Now, who's left?"_

 _"We are three right now. There are six of us missing."_

 _"And they are…?"_

 _"There is the Pyro, the Demoman, the Heavy, the Engineer, the Medic and the Sniper."_

 _"Wait, there's one call 'Heavy'? He must be a fat guy!"_

 _"Probably."_

 _The 2 men kept waiting for someone else to arrive. It was long. Very long. Spy and Scout kept talking about everything while waiting, for a good 30 minutes now. Until they saw someone else coming. Both of them stopped talking and looked at the man getting close to them. He was strangely small in height, but was looking like he was 30. He was wearing a helmet, and was carrying a tool box, which seems very heavy._

 _"Hello, Engineer," the Spy said to the man._

 _"Hey, boys. I wonder how you know my name?" the Engineer asked._

 _"I am the Spy, happy to meet you, partner."_

 _"A spah? Heh, you don't really look like one."_

 _"Oh I am, indeed. And here is Scout. He is probably the fastest boy in the world."_

 _"Yo, Engi! Mmm… I don't think that's a good name for you. I'll call you 'Hardhat' now!" Scout said._

 _"Heh, do as you wish, boy. One question; how old are you?"_

 _"Scout is 18 years old. He is probably the youngest boy who has entered this war."_

 _"Isn't it a bit too dangerous for a boy like you?"_

 _"Hey! Don't underestimate me!"_

 _"Hahaha! Well, I'm off boys. Gonna take a beer or two."_

 _"What a dumbass! I'm much better than him!"_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Hey! Who are you to talk like that? I'm better than hardhat, you'll see it on the battlefield!"_

 _"Sure…"_

 _They were interrupted by another man who this time, was black. He was walking weirdly, with a bottle of beer in his hand. He didn't looked good, and was probably drunk, according to his gibberish._

 _"…kill you and I'll keep killing you…"_

 _"Uhhh… Hey there?" Scout said to the man, clearly not understanding what he's saying._

 _"I am afraid that this is Demoman…" Spy said, clearly disappointed by Demoman's attitude._

 _"Just bought two tickets to the gunshow, and I'm not giving them to ya… I'm going with YOUR tickets! Hahahahaha… *snore* wha?"_

 _"Oh yeah sure! Go with my tickets! Wait… what tickets?" Scout replied, confused._

 _"Scout…"_

 _Demoman then comes in the base, and falls asleep on the red and hard floor of the base. Scout and (mostly) Spy brought him on the couch in the living room. The man kept sleeping, not noticing what was going on._

 _"Phew… what a dumbass!" Scout said._

 _"He may not be. You see, our little drunk friend here (Spy raised a finger and points it on Demoman) is a master in explosives."_

 _"Oh right! So this… man is smart? Bet my ass he's dumb like you!"_

 _"So this means he is not dumb. He is extremely smart then." Spy replied._

 _"Pff! You, smart? You're as smart as the American shouter in the kitchen!"_

 _Spy didn't reply, as he knew that it will last long. Very long, especially with Scout. He just went back to the entrance of the base. Shortly after, another man came. Or… a woman? Spy didn't know, as this… thing, was wearing a gas mask. He didn't know why, but Spy got scared by seeing the thing coming. It was the first time Spy got scared at this point. So, he just went back in the living room, to see Scout talking to… nobody, actually. He was talking alone, counting a story. When Spy came back, Scout looked at him and said: 'Yeah! That's why I'm better than you! Hope you've liked the story, fatass!'_

 _"Sorry to break your hopes and dreams, Scout, but I wasn't listening to whatever you were saying. Now, if you excuse me, you need to meet our next partner!" Spy said, walking into the kitchen behind the living room._

 _"What? Oh, come on! I've counted this story for-"_

 _Scout got interrupted by a touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw… something in a gas mask. He walked a few steps back, but the thing kept following him._

 _"H-Hey th-there! Yo-you looked ni-nice!"_

 _The thing mumbled something, and then saw the drunken man on the couch. He sat down on the floor and looked at the sleeping man intensely._

 _"Yeah, lo-look at him sleeping! While I go away! See ya!"_

 _And with that, Scout ran to the entrance of the base. It looks like he's going to wait for the other men alone._

* * *

 _Scout has waited for more than an hour now. Except the previous men, nobody came in the base. He was going to get back in when he saw a van coming. The van began to slow down, and then stopped in front of the base. A man came out, wearing yellow glasses and a rather old-looking hat. He was also wearing a red outfit, with a brown vest. He kept walking and enters the base, saying nothing to the young man waiting outside. Scout, clearly insulted by the man walking inside, shouts to him: 'You could've at least say hello!'_

 _"Look, mate. I don't have time for kids. Plus, I need to go see my teammates," the man answered._

 _"What did you just say? I'M NOT A KID, YOU DUMBASS!"_

 _"Yeah, right. See ya."_

 _And on these words, the man went into the living room. Scout knew he wasn't going to like this guy. Right now, he just wants to rip his head off. But he kept waiting, hoping for a nicer man._

* * *

 _Scout felt a hand waking him up. He slowly opens his eyes, and looked around him. He saw the RED base, a desert and a man in a white coat in front of him._

 _"Oh, good! I vas hoping you would vake up!"_

 _"Wha? Who are you? What happened?"_

 _"Oh, sorry! I think you took the wrong vay! Here is zhe RED base! For a war!"_

 _"I'M IN THAT DAMN WAR! STOP THINKING I'M A KID!" Scout said, louder than he wanted to._

 _"Ho ho! I've seen people older than you playing with a plushy! Now, vhat about we try to find your house?"_

 _"It's my new house! I'M IN THAT WAR! AND WHO ARE YOU?"_

 _"I am zhe Medic! The doctor of this team! And if you are in zhis war, who are you supposed to be?"_

 _"I am the Scout of that team! And I thought doctor were smart to recognize who's in a war and who is not!"_

 _"Oh, I am smart! As I know that you are not in zhis team!"_

 _"Go to hell, doc…"_

 _The Medic just laughed and went in the base. Scout was clearly upset. Why does everyone thinks he's a kid? He then saw the ninth man of the team. Scout counted all of them, and if he was right, this was the last man. He was a very intimidating man, and has no hair. He had a shaved beard, and was… fat._

 _"Hello?" Scout said to the man, hoping for a nice answer._

 _"Hello, little man. Where everyone is?" the man answered._

 _The man had a strong accent, probably a Russian one, but Scout didn't care. Little man? Yes, he was young, and compared to this… giant, Scout was indeed a little man._

 _"Yeah… well, I have a question for you," Jeremy replied._

 _"Da?" the man answered._

 _"Do you think I am in your team?"_

 _"Maybe… you don't look like man, but…"_

 _"YES! FINALLY! THANKS, TOUGH GUY! EVERYONE IS INSIDE! WOOHOO!" Scout answered, finally happy to see that someone believes him._

 _"Is nice," was the man only answer, and then he went inside._

 _'I like this guy,' Scout thought. He then followed the man inside the base. And everything went blank._

(End of flashback)

Jeremy quickly shakes his head. Was that a memory? What exactly was it? His first day as a member of the… the… RED team. Yeah, the RED team, that was the name. He looked at the hour; 11:25. He kept on running, until he saw the town, far away. A few miles and he were at his objective. While running, he swears that he saw someone from the corner of his eye, but when he turned around to look at the person, there was nothing. 'What was that?' he quickly thought, but kept on running. 11:28. That's when he saw it. 'McDonalds'. The famous restaurant where his dad was waiting. Jeremy has heard of this restaurant. But then, something else came on his mind.

(Flashback)

 _"Mom, why can't I follow Jordan?" a little kid asked._

 _"Jeremy, Jordan is going in a special place for teens. You are only a kid, you cannot go here," his mom answered._

 _"But why? I just have to say that I'm a teen too! I'm a force a nature!" Jeremy replied._

 _His mom laughs for a good time. They were at McDonalds, and Jordan went in the bathroom to smoke a bit. Jeremy was so young; he couldn't make the difference between 'kid' and 'teen'. Then, Jeremy's mom stops laughing. She then looked straight in her son's eyes._

 _"Jeremy. This is a private place. Private means that you can't go here."_

 _"Pff! I just have to say that my room is private and James won't come then?"_

 _"Mmm… well… James is a bit… special. He doesn't actually care…"_

 _"Then, I don't care too! I'm going to the babhroom!"_

 _"Bathroom," his mom corrected. "And no, you can't! That's it! Now, follow me!"_

(End of flashback)

Jordan… who was that again? Memories… of Jeremy's childhood? He didn't exactly know… Jeremy enters the restaurant, and went straight to the back of the restaurant. A man was waiting, reading a newspaper. When he saw Jeremy, he smiles.

"You're two minutes late," the man said.

"Practically nothing. I ran from Snowycoast to McDonalds in 10 minutes." Jeremy replied.

"12 minutes," the man corrected.

Jeremy smiles, and sat next to his father. The man here was once a murderer, a dangerous Spy. He haves killed a lot of people throughout his years. One of the most feared mercenaries was now reading a newspaper.

"I hope you like the place that I chose," the Spy said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't choose one of those fancy restaurants," Scout replied.

The Spy, named Lucien, would've normally chosen a fancy restaurant. But he instead chose a place that Jeremy would like.

"So, how's the fight going?" Lucien asked.

"RED team's winning, baby!" Jeremy answered.

"Good, I knew Jack was able to be a better Scout than you," Lucien replied.

"Hey! He's not better! He's just as good as me, I mean, it's normal, he haves my genes," Jeremy said.

Lucien laughed of how Jeremy was trying to defend his place of 'Best Scout ever'. 30 minutes passed, and then Lucien asked something very important.

"So, how are the others?"

"The… others?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes; Tavish, Jane, Misha, Dell, Ludwig… the others members of our old team!"

Jeremy wasn't listening. His dad didn't know that…

"Sorry dad, I got to go. See ya," Jeremy said quickly before exiting the restaurant.

Lucien was confused. Why his son would leave? Was it something he said? But his thoughts got carried away as he saw something in his newspaper; 'A man got killed yesterday'.

Jeremy was running. A tear was flooding down of his eye, as he knew where he was going; the cemetery. Many years ago…

(Flashback)

 _"FATASS! COME BACK NOW!" Scout shouted._

 _"NYET! I MUST AVENGE HIM!" Heavy replied as he ran towards someone far away._

 _And then, it happened._

(End of flashback)

Scout was walking between the graveyards. Many names were written, but only one interested him. His attention got dragged towards a man, crying in front of a graveyard. The man reminded something to Jeremy. He had learned how to read throughout his years as a RED team member, so he red; Mikhail "Heavy" Abramov. And the man was none other than Ludwig, the Medic of his old team. Ludwig, surprisingly, doesn't seem older. He just looks the same as before. Jeremy got closer to him, and sat next to him. Misha, his friend, his companion, the only one who trusted him, except his father, as a member of the RED team. He got killed by a bitch, and now he was here. Wherever he was, he was happy. Jeremy could feel it. He doesn't know how, but he just feels it. Jeremy missed the fat man. He wasn't very nice with him. Always calling him fat, something that he hated. But he kept doing it. And Misha kept protecting him. It made him sick; just to think about how he died. And how many others die. Jeremy could feel his tears coming again. He quickly got up, and began to run. Running was the only thing that could temporarily stops his heart from bleeding.

* * *

 **"I'm really feeling it!" -** _Shulk, Xenoblade Chronicles/Super Smash Bros. for Wii U_


	6. Chapter 6: Reality is not what it seems

**Ayy! This chapter has been revised for grammar errors. Next one coming soon!**

Hey! Sorry for the INCREDIBLY long wait. I said this chapter would be up in January, went out later... Expect this to happen with me, sadly. Anyway, I'm sure some of you are confused by the quick turn of events, so I'll quickly explains what's happening. This story works between two eras: The present, where Jeremy is old and tries to recover his memories while exploring the world to do so, and the past, which explains what happens, and is represented by various memories. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you later.

* * *

 **SOME HEROES IN THE PAST**

 _CHAPTER 6: REALITY IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS_

* * *

"..out…lo…y.."

* * *

Jeremy woke up in fear. What was that voice? It sounded familiar to him, but still… Who was that? The voice was feminine, and Jeremy only heard a bit of what she said. He realized where he was. On the snow, close to an orange apartment. He probably fell asleep without realizing it. It happened quite often these days. And so, Jeremy kept on running, to where the wind would get him. As he runs, he saw a man, with yellow glasses in a van. He looked rather old, but Jeremy swears he looked like Rick Mundy, the ancient RED Sniper. However, Rick would've been older than this. And so, Jeremy kept on running, until he tripped on something. His face met the white and cold snow. He got up, and looked at the object he tripped on. Jeremy couldn't believe it. It was a very old bat, with something written on it: The Sandman. This was Jeremy's first bat, and probably his favorite. But it was someone else's bat. Someone Jeremy hates.

(Flashback)

 _It was midnight. In the RED base, a shadow was walking slowly, clearly trying not to be heard. The dark figure kept walking into the shadows of the base, wanting to go somewhere specific: the recording room. What the person didn't know is that it was going to be their biggest error. They finally found it. On a wooden door, on a rectangle glass, was written 'Recording room'. The silhouette went inside, and was surprised to see such old machine. It wasn't like that, in 2078… And so, the silhouette struggled to understand how it worked. Finally, they simply press on every button they saw. And of course, it has to happen… Suddenly, all the screens on the machine changed to one image; the one inside the 'Freak room'. The silhouette got scared, but the fear quickly got replaced with curiosity. And so, with a new goal in mind, the shadow exited the recording room, and went in the Freak room instead. As they open the door, someone was inside._

 _"Hey! Who are you?" the person inside asked._

 _The silhouette recognized the voice._

 _"Scout, it's me love. Tracer," the silhouette said._

 _"Tracer? What're you doing in here? Those are private rooms!"_

 _"Sorry, love! I just got curious, that's it! Can I… know why it is called the 'Freak room'?"_

 _"Sorry, I can't tell you, sweet cheeks!"_

 _"Do not… call me like that!" Tracer replied, with a slight blush. "Please, Scout, tell me…"_

 _"Ok, but do not say it to the others, alright?"_

 _"Yay! Thank you, Scout!"_

 _"Ok… so this room is called the Freak room because inside this machine right 'ere," Scout pointed to a weird looking machine. "Is imprisoned dangerous men called the 'Freaks'. You see, the freaks are some kind of monsters. One of them is called Painis Cupcake. Yeah, it's not a joke, that's his name. And so, Painis looks like a replica of 'American shouting man' upstairs. You see, we struggled a lot with these guys. They have like, the strength of 12 Heavies, and the life of more than 100 Heavies! You see what I mean? And also, these badges don't work against them. You die, you're dead. That's it."_

 _"Wow. I didn't know such things existed." Tracer said._

 _She got closer to the machine, freaking Scout out._

 _"HEY! Don't get close to dat!"_

 _But it was too late. Tracer leaned against the window on the machine, and accidentally pressed on a button. A big red button called 'Release the freaks'. In the blink of an eye, many figures got released of the machine, and send everywhere in the world._

(End of flashback)

Oh god, Jeremy remembered it like it was yesterday. This was the worst day of his life. He had betrayed his team, and never forgives himself for it. A lot of freaks got released, and a lot of innocents die. However, Jeremy remembered that with his team and Overwatch, they managed to captured all of them, and without losing teammates. Except, of course, Heavy… Jeremy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lucio, one of Overwatch members. They didn't return to their time era after defeating the freaks.

"Hey! How's it going, Jeremy?"

"Lucio! Nice to see you, pally!"

"Oh boy, seeing you make me remember of the good old days!"

"Yeah… same here I guess."

Jeremy exactly remembers what happened before and after this. Before this event, Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra managed to leave the RED base. Spy managed to warn everyone, and surprisingly, they managed to stay calm, even if they were rushing to Spy's room. Then, Spy asked Scout what he was doing in his smoking room. He refused to answer and left the room, leaving Spy alone. After, he went in the Freak room, and didn't leave it until Tracer came.

(Flashback)

 _"WHAT 'AVE YOU DONE?" Scout shouted angrily to Tracer._

 _"Love, I'm sorry! Calm down!" Tracer said back._

 _"Ohgodohgodohgod…"_

 _An alarm began to ring in the entire base, waking up everyone. Tracer and Scout got out of the room, and went outside, where everyone was heading._

 _"Oh no…" Spy said as he saw a Freak in front of him._

 _"Nein, not him!" Medic said in terror._

 _"Very bad!" Heavy added._

 _In front of them was the first freak. And not one of the easiest to kill._

 _"But… he looks like Soldier! What's going on?" Soldier 76 asked._

 _"Tracer released the damn freaks! I warned her but she didn't list-" Scout couldn't tell more as an angry Demoman began to shout at him. "Lad, you told her 'bout th' freaks? HOW CRAZY ARE YA?" Demoman shout at him._

 _He took Scout by the collar of his shirt and began to shake him angrily, until Heavy came and pushed Demoman away._

 _"Scout is stupid, but do not hurt him!" Heavy said to Demoman._

 _Demoman was about to answer but the freak in front of them began to speak._

 _"Boo! I am Painis Cupcake! I will eat each and every one of you!"_

 _"What? You just look like the stupid American. You can't be that dangerous!" Lucio said to the Freak as he got closer._

 _"Uhh, oh oh! I wouldn't recommend going to him!" The Medic said._

 _Lucio didn't listen to the doctor and kept on walking forward. He got close to the freak, and then turns around to face both teams._

 _"See? Nothing to worry about here!" he said as he turned back to face the freak._

 _But Painis Cupcake is not a good person. He's not your friend, and if you get close, the last thing you'll see is his ugly face. He grabbed Lucio by his shoulder and sent him flying right on the wall of the base. He began to run towards his victim, and eat him in front of everyone._

 _"LUCIO!" Mercy shouts in fear._

 _But it was too late. Nothing was left of him, except his leg. Painis Cupcake then turns around and faces his next victims._

 _"Boo!"_

 _Everyone begun to run and hide, except Scout._

 _"No…"_

(End of flashback)

What happened next was weird. Jeremy saw Lucio disintegrating in front of him in a white light. Until nothing was here. As if he never existed.

"Lucio? LUCIO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jeremy shouts, hoping to hear his friend's voice.

But memories never lie. Lucio was gone.

(Flashback)

 _Scout felt someone grabbing him to take him away. He kept staring at Lucio's leg. Even if he doesn't know him that much, Scout felt bad to see him die. He got carried away quickly, and he was soon behind a wall. Scout couldn't believe it. How many freaks got released? Where are they? Will they survive to this freak? Right now, they all need their weapon. Well, at least the RED team needs it. For some reasons, every Overwatch members had their weapons. Scout realized something. The Sniper wasn't here. And as soon as he noticed, Painis Cupcake's silhouette began to be visible (Each time a Sniper hit a freak, the silhouette of the freak become visible). Scout took the opportunity to run inside the base, quickly follow by each present mercs. On his way, he saw the Sniper on the roof. Scout thanked him silently and then went away. They all went to the armory, and quickly took their weapons._

 _"The freaks are back? Zhis must be a nightmare!" the Medic said._

 _"No it isn't! And if we don't do somethin', well… we are all dead." Engineer replied._

 _They got out and went to the battlefield._

(End of flashback)

Lucio being dead, Jeremy found it weird he got to interact with him. Maybe he was starting a trauma? Maybe it was just something on his mind? There were no footsteps on the snow, meaning Lucio has never been here. It was probably… an illusion? Probably, but not really because Lucio managed to touch him. So what was happening?

(Flashback)

 _Scout got out of the base with his trusty Scattergun, and began to shoot Painis Cupcake. Engineer went a bit farther away, probably to build a sentry on the roof. Medic and Heavy were, once again, a duo and Heavy unleashed a storm of bullets on the freak. Scout also saw the Spy cloaking, probably waiting for the best moment to backstab. Scout noticed nobody has die yet. Except Lucio… Another headshot. Wait, no, 2 headshots! And an arrow who missed poorly. Painis unleashed his rage. Scout, being the closest, got scared, and couldn't move freely. Luckily, Medic pops his Ubercharge, and a storm of criticals bullets got unleashed on the freak. Tracer activated her ultimate and placed a bomb on Painis back, then blinked away. The explosion didn't kill him, and he replied with a powerful punch, right on Pyro's mask. That is, until two storms of explosions unleashed on him. Soldier and Demoman grinned to their surprise attack. Scout got away, not being scared anymore. Another storm of bullets unleashed on the freak, this time coming from the roof. Two sentries were shooting at the freak. Painis Cupcake super-jumped away from it._

 _"Well, this… thing is bad at killing!" Winston said._

 _"He had never faced so much skill!" Genji added._

 _Mercy healed Tracer, and looked at the mercs. Surprisingly, they weren't happy. They even looked afraid._

 _"Scout! Try to go and fi-"Soldier began to say, but stopped when he heard the freak shouting. Painis Cupcake went back on the battlefield, Spy in his arms._

 _"You! I will eat your ribs, your head, your bones, your heart, EVERYTHING! I WILL EAT EVERYTHING THAT IS PART OF YOUR BODY!" Painis Cupcake shouts angrily at the Spy. Scout could see a knife in his back, meaning Painis was at very low health._

 _"EVERYONE! SHOOT HIM! HE'S ABOUT TO DIE!" Scout shouted to everyone. Soon, the freak was on the ground, dead._

(End of flashback)

A successful battle for them! Painis was terrifying, but he was actually pretty bad at killing. Jeremy chuckled when he remembered their victory. But something was missing. The fight didn't end up like that. Unfortunately, Jeremy couldn't remember. He went back for his walk, alone, the baseball bat in his hand. He looked at it patiently. The bat got Jeremy's whole attention, as he tried to remember to whom it belongs. He kept walking between the buildings, and stopped in front of one.

'Rocket Noodle? What the hell is that?' Jeremy thought as he saw the building.

He went inside of it, and saw a lot of people waiting. That's when Jeremy saw the director of the building. It was none other than Jane Doe, also called Soldier.

"What th-"Jeremy thought as he saw Jane. "Soldier?"

"You better gives me my 5 bucks or I will take your ribs out of your body!" Soldier said to a customer, holding him in the air by the collar of his shirt. The customer was actually someone quite similar; it was none other than Roadhog.

Jeremy got out of the building, not wanting to meet with his old teammates. Something in his mind told him to get the hell out of here. But again, Jeremy didn't know why. He kept walking until he noticed he actually got out of the city. He looked in front of him, and saw a farm, with pigs outside. The pigs probably found a way out of the piggery, and so they were here, playing outside. Jeremy remembered something immediately as he saw the pigs.

(Flashback)

 _Painis Cupcake was dead. The RED team and Overwatch successfully managed to kill him, without losing a lot of members. Roadhog got on the freak, and raised his weapon in the sky._

 _"A victory! Hahaha! If those freaks are as easy as this idiot, then we're on a winning streak!" Roadhog said joyfully._

 _Never underestimate a freak. Because Painis was dead, but something the RED team forgot and Overwatch didn't know, of course, was that Painis had 2 lives. A long, horrible and terrifying scream was heard, as Painis came back to life, glowing red. Every character close to the freak, and in that case, Roadhog, got scared. Painis took him and super-jumped on the roof, right behind the sentries (or, if you prefer, the sentry and the turret. Honestly, I don't care). He began eating Roadhog, head first, then his arms, his legs, and finished with his organs. He then super-jumped back, standing right next to the sentries. The sentries detected him, but Painis used Roadhog as a meat shield. What was left of Roadhog's body soon exploded, allowing Painis to get closer and destroy the turret. Engineer and Torbjörn took Engineer's teleporter to get away. The sentry kept shooting Painis, dealing important damage, and Painis got sent flying in the air from the knockback. Luckily for him, he landed right next to the Engineer. Sadly for him, there was an ubered Demoman waiting for him. And he landed right into 8 critical sticky bombs._

 _"Kaboom!" Demoman said, exploding the bombs._

 _Painis got sent flying in the air, and while he was in the air, Winston, Heavy and Zarya all shot him. He landed next to Soldier, who activated his Battalion's Backup. He got out his Half-Zatoichi, and shared a melee fight with the freak. Mercy saw the fight, and began healing Soldier, adding him more resistances. Painis charged for Soldier, but he ducked and hit him. Painis charged again, but Soldier jumped to the side and hit him once again. Painis noticed something in Soldier's movements. He would always wait for him before hitting him. And so, Painis punched to his side, and Soldier went for the blow. However, Painis stepped back and punched Soldier, sending him away, and ran towards Scout. Scout began running away, but tripped and fell on the ground. As the freak got closer, Scout tried to get up. Sadly, his foot was stucked, and so he couldn't move. As Scout thought it was the last moments of his life, a storm of bullets got unleashed._

 _'Heavy!' Scout thought._

 _However, it wasn't Heavy. It was none other than Bastion! Mei froze the freak, and so Pyro came back, burning him. He then air blasted him, sending him back first on Spy's knife. The freak, this time, was dead, and for good. His lifeless body fell on the ground._

 _"It's…over?" Scout asked, his heart beating at a normal rhythm again._

 _"Yes, now it's over, son." Engineer replied._

(End of flashback)

Another death. But Roadhog was alive in Soldier's restaurant, so… Jeremy ran back into the city, as fast as he could. Two minutes later, he was back in the city, exhausted. He took a short break on the snow, and as he sat down, noticed he still had the bat in his hand. Where did Jeremy saw it again…? Just to think of it, Jeremy begun to feel tired. And the snow was comfortable… But Jeremy couldn't sleep. Not now. He got on his feet and started running towards Rocket Noodle. He got inside, and saw Jane, talking with a customer. There were no sights of Roadhog. Jeremy begun to feel confused. Lucio disappeared, and now Roadhog too? What was going on? Jeremy got out, and saw the bench of snow he was sitting in, two minutes ago. He got back on it, and placing the bat aside, fell asleep.

* * *

"You got him?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping. And he haves the bat."

Two men were on a building, watching the sleepy Jeremy. One of them had a Sniper Rifle, while the other had a shotgun on his back, and two pistols at his sides.

"We go down, we take it, and we come back to the base. That's the plan," the guy with the shotgun said.

"Very original plan, dude. You got yourself a gold medal for 'Originality'," the other one said.

The two men jumped from the building, and landed on the snow below. They got up and started running towards Jeremy. The guy with the Sniper Rifle took it, and gestured to his teammate that he had it. The latter understood, and so, took out his phone and called for someone.

"We have it," the man simply said.

"Good. Bring it to the base. If he ever, EVER, fined something else about his past, you two are going to die. Understood?" a voice said from the other end.

"Don't worry, boss; it won't happen."

* * *

Jeremy woke up. He was still feeling tired, but he knew he couldn't stand here all day. And so, he got up, and reached for his bat. But there were no bat.

"What? Where is it? Where's the dang bat?" Jeremy began to panic.

He searched it up everywhere, in the snow, behind him, below him, and even asked a few people who were simply walking if they saw a bat. But the only answer he got was 'No'. Jeremy felt tears to his eyes. The only thing from his past, that could helped him remember something was gone. He needed to talk to someone. But who could he possibly talk to? He couldn't reach someone he knew… except Soldier. Well, Jeremy gave it a try. He entered the restaurant and went directly for Jane.

"Hey pally!" Jeremy simply said.

But Jane ignored him. His old pal was currently busy, and was talking to a customer as if Jeremy has never talked. As if he had never existed. And so, Jeremy tried again, hoping for an answer this time.

"Hey Soldier, you listenin'?" Jeremy asked to his old friend.

"Oh hello, my name is John. Nice to meet you," someone else said. It was a man, who looked in his 30 and was pretty good looking. He had a beard, had a lot of muscles and was pretty. A nice man for any ladies. "You cannot talk to this man," he said pointing to Soldier. "He is very concentrate in his job."

"Oh right. It's just that he's my old pal, and Sold- Jane always answered." Jeremy said to John.

"I see… well, I did try talking to him, but he didn't answer. Sometimes, people changes…"

Jeremy thought about it. 'Sometimes, people changes…' What does this man tries to tell him by that? He didn't know, and so simply agrees with the man.

"Yes, it's true," Jeremy said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Remember, trying to talk to this man is hopeless. You should go away," John said back.

"Yeah, right. Thanks for telling me, I would've probably got stuck here for a long time."

And so, Jeremy left the building.

* * *

"Boss? I stopped him. He won't be able to notice," John said to someone.

"Good. I am quite proud of you. Remember, no memories," a voice said from the end.

"You bet. As long as I'm alive, Jeremy won't be able to get any memories back."

* * *

Jeremy got out of the building. John was a nice guy; he could probably become a close friend. But if Jane ignored him, who could Jeremy talk to? If he couldn't talk to someone alive, then only one option was available. And to Jeremy, it was obvious. He began to run towards the graveyard. About 10 minutes later, he was in the graveyard. He walked between them, and soon arrived in front of his old pal Misha. He got on his knees, and started talking.

"Hey pally! Guess what? Something weird happened today. But it's like really weird! You remember Lucio, the ol' pal? Well, I saw him today. But as soon as I saw him, a… memory came back. It was our fight against this dumbass, Painis Cupcake… Remember him? He's the idiot Soldier, who tried to eat us. Remember him, now? Yeah, you do! Anyway, in this memory, I saw Lucio getting… eaten by Painis. And then, he simply disappeared, in front of my eyes! He was there a second ago, and then boom! He wasn't there. Do you think I simply imagined that? Oh, and let's not talk about Roadhog, the fatty fat bald thing! I saw him in Soldier's restaurant today, fresh and alive. But then, I saw pigs, so I thought about him, and a memory came once again. This time, Painis used his second life, and Roadhog died too… But then we killed him! And… yeah, I went back in Rocket Noodle, Soldier's restaurant, but there were no traces of Roadhog! He disappeared too! Do you think… reality is not what it seems? Help me, pal; I don't know what to think anymore… Oh, I missed you, pally…"

As soon as Jeremy finished talking, his defenses fell down. Tears were running wildly on his face, and his vision was blurred by the tears. He let them flood freely, not trying to hold them anymore. He cried freely, for like 20 minutes. It actually felt good for Jeremy, as if a strong burden magically got off his shoulders. Once he finally gained control of his body, he got back on his feet, and thought one last thing.

'I hope you're good wherever you are, pally… I hope you can fly freely in the sky, just… happy. Thank you for everything, my friend.'

And so, Jeremy started running. Running was his only way of feeling free, his only way of being strong. Running was a kind of drug, but on the good side. He ran past buildings, farms, fields… He kept running, until he finally realized where he was. And god, he was very far away from the city. He was at Harvest. Harvest was a battlefield where the RED team and the BLU team fought for a single control point, inside the house at the middle of the place. Many memories came back into Jeremy's mind, but those were memories he already knew. Just fire, guns, and deaths. Nothing new, to be honest. But Jeremy remembered something from this battlefield. The secret room. They placed it in a quite unusual place. And even though RED team didn't lose a lot of time, they did lose 20 or 30 times. It all begins in Turbine… But the secret room was quite useful. And so, Jeremy went for it. He travelled the BLU building, and went upstairs, where the BLU Sniper would often sniped. Jeremy moved some tires, and saw the sweet little entrance. And by little, it really was. Heavy had a lot of difficulty to enter inside. Jeremy entered the secret room, and smelled a nice odor. Sandviches… Even though those were 30 years old, they were still good. And heck, Jeremy even ate one.

"So delicious… thanks, pally…"

As soon as he was done eating it, he went for the computer on the table. This computer wasn't here last time he went inside of it. So that means… Oh god, Jeremy didn't like it. Someone found the secret rooms. And maybe all of them. And judging that this person might've forgotten their computer, Harvest was the last battlefield where they came. But who found them? Jeremy just hoped it was someone he knew. Like one of his old teammates, or just his son. Jeremy opened the computer, but got blocked by the dang password. The password… Jeremy was stuck, all because of a password. What could it be? And then, Jeremy got an idea. He inspected the computer. Nothing on both sides, or on the back. However, there was something under it. A little note. Jeremy read it quickly.

 **'DO NOT FORGET! PASSWORD: SCOUT'**

Jeremy couldn't believe it. Scout? That was his old nickname… He entered the password, and was dragged on the PC menu. There were many folders, but one got Jeremy's whole attention. 'Project: Jeremy 'Scout' Scott'. Jeremy clicked on it, opening the folder. However, it was written 'YoU fUcKeD uP'. Jeremy tried to understand, but there were many ERROR messages appearing, all showing the same text; 'INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!'

"What the? What's goin' on?" Jeremy said, scared.

He tried to close the computer, but he weren't able to. He simply took it and throws it on the ground, breaking the machine. Jeremy was seriously scared, and disappointed. He was scared because of what happened, and disappointed because he'll never know about the project. He simply left the secret room, still wondering who could've possibly got in. He ran back into his base, and most specifically his spawn. His old spawn, of course. He opened the Resupply locket and took out 10 cans of Bonk! Atomic Punch. He placed them in his bag on his back, but kept one in his hand. Sadly, the effect of the can doesn't work anymore, but Jeremy loves the taste of it. He opened the one in his hand, and drank it. The taste was so good; it was like eating a Sandvich mixed with a Dalokohs bar, plus Coca Cola and Pepsi. It sounds weird, but all of it was seriously good. Jeremy threw the empty can on the floor, and got out of the spawn. With his energy restored by the can, Jeremy ran back into his destination. Until he realized he had no destination. Where would he go now? Two words kept coming back in his head: New York. He didn't know why, but he needed to go to New York. And so he ran towards the huge city that is New York.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE FOUND THE PROJECT?" an angry man shouted.

"Yes, boss! But worry not, he fell for the trap. And so, he got scared!" a woman said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DUMB? NOW HE KNOWS ABOUT THIS PROJECT! And he'll keep searching until he found out what it is…" the boss said.

The woman didn't reply. She didn't thought about that. Jeremy… He became more dangerous for their organisation now. She suddenly got an idea.

"Boss, how about we…"

* * *

Jeremy travelled far. He was currently running, but New York wasn't far away. He kept running, and saw something. He turned around, and saw a shadow roaming in the woods. He ran towards it, and entered the woods. He decided to walk in the woods; who knows what could make you tripped? He kept walking in the woods, always seeing the same thing: trees. Until he saw one tree in particular. There was a huge hole right in the center of it. And of course, Jeremy knew why.

(Flashback)

 _The RED team and Overwatch successfully killed the first freak. However, there were many more. And so, Winston thought they weren't strong enough to kill all of them. He took Engineer, Torbjörn and Symmetra, the builders of the team, and asked if they knew a way to become stronger._

 _"Sorry, son; I don't know what we can do," the Engineer said._

 _"I think I have an idea. But I don't think we'll be able to put it to execution," Torbjörn said, disappointed._

 _"And what is that idea? I'm sure we'll be able to do it," Symmetra said, full of hope._

 _"Well, we could build a kind of simulation machine, to then be able to simulate a fight between us and one of the freaks. Or maybe Overwatch vs the RED team, so we can know what is each other weaknesses."_

 _"Son, this is a good idea. I'll need to call the administrator to know if she can gives us enough australium," Engineer said._

 _And so, he left the group, and went for Sniper's van. Inside, Sniper was sleeping, and with reason. It was still night-time, and so, he was enjoying a nice nap._

 _"Son, wake up. We need to go see the administrator," Engineer said, while shaking his teammate._

 _"Bloody hell… why can't you choose a better time, mate?" the Sniper said, clearly annoyed by Engineer's request._

 _"C'mon, now, it's for a good reason."_

 _"Oh wassup? You guys want to go out without me?" Scout suddenly said._

 _"Bloody hell, mate… If he's coming, you can forget my van," the Sniper said._

 _"Hey!" Scout replied._

 _"C'mon boy, go to sleep. Me and Sniper will be fine by ourselves," the Engineer said to the young boy. "Now, Mundy, it's urgent, we need to go now."_

 _"I'm coming, hardhat! You won't stop me!" Scout quickly said before jumping in the van._

 _"Bloody hell! Get off the van! NOW!" Sniper shouted angrily at the boy._

 _"Mundy, let him come. Try to cooperate for once, we don't have time for stuff like that," Engineer said calmly to the van owner._

 _Mundy didn't reply. First, he can't take a nap, and now he needs to take Scout to the administrator? That's too much. But he knew he needs to cooperate sometimes, and so he did. He gestured for his teammate to get in. And so they were off on a long trip._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Mundy, are you sure you're going for the Administrator's office? It's been quite a lot of time since we got inside the van," Engineer said to his teammate._

 _"Who do you think I am? Of course we're going on the right way, mate…"_

 _But in reality, Sniper didn't know if they were going the good way. He actually never went to the Administrator's office, and of course, he just took a random path. There were trees all around them, meaning there were inside woods._

 _"Hey hardhat! How 'bout we play a little game? Truth or dare!" Scout suggested._

 _"Heh, should be fun. Who begins?" Engineer said back._

 _"Oh! I begin! Sniper, truth or dare?" Scout said to the man._

 _"I'm not playing your silly games, mate," Sniper said, trying to keep his eyes on the road._

 _"C'mon! You need to 'ave fun sometimes!"_

 _Sniper wanted to say no, but Engineer's look told him to play the game._

 _"Fine, truth," Mundy said._

 _"Aight! Did you ever have a crush on someone?" Scout asked._

 _"Bloody hell… yes, once."_

 _"Tell us who it was!" Scout said to Sniper, clearly wanting to know who the lone wolf had a crush on._

 _"No, this is personal."_

 _"C'mon!"_

 _"I said no! Now choose someone else!"_

 _"Well, boy… it's your turn now to ask truth or dare to someone," Engineer said._

 _"Fine…" Mundy said, desperate, but he got an idea, so his mood lighted up. "Scout, truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare!" the young boy said, excited._

 _"You need to shut your big mouth for the rest of the trip."_

 _"Hey! Not fair!"_

 _"Well, what is it? You don't want to do your dare?"_

 _"Urgh…"_

 _"Good job, boy," Engineer said to the Sniper, thankful._

 _"No problem, mat-"_

 _Sniper couldn't finish his sentence as they all heard a huge BANG! Something exploded, not far away from where they were. And soon, there were footsteps, and judging by the rhythm of it, someone was running towards them. The Sniper went faster, but he couldn't go further away as a huge wall of flames appeared right in front of them, burning trees while it was here._

 _"Bloody hell…"_

 _"Quickly, boys! Get off the dang van!"_

 _They all got out and started running in opposite directions. A huge mistake, of course. Scout kept running through the trees. He knew it was dangerous, but he needed to save his life. Sadly, he lost track of his teammates._

 _(Scout POV)_

 _Place unknown, time unknown._

 _I kept running through the wood. God, I don't even know where I am, or who is following us! I lost track of hardhat and Piss Man, but I'm sure they'll be fine. Hardhat just needs to build a sentry to protect himself, and Sniper needs to craft himself a bow, climb a tree and he'll be fine. Me, however… I just need to run as fast as I can to place as much distance as I need between me and them. And so, I kept running. But I didn't saw the dead tree in front of me. And of course, I tripped on the wet floor. Did I tell you it was raining outside? Yeah, I did. Or not, and I don't actually care. And so, I got up, and ran again. Are those my last hours? I thought the same with Painis, until that huge robot saved me. But now, I'm alone, in those woods, trying to run as fast as I can to the closest city. Or just to find one of my teammates. Wait, what is that? A huge storm of lightning ahead? Oh crap. We're close to… I kept running, hoping it was NOT what I thought it was. Finally! The exit of the woods right up ahead! I stopped running, and tried to recover my stamina. I placed my hand on a tree, and waited for my energy to come back. I'm so close to a city, I just hope we didn't left New Mexico. Then, I heard footsteps. They're here. And soon enough, they shot a rocket from a dang rocket launcher, right into the tree my hand was on. A huge hole was now clearly visible. Time to run._

(Third Person)

 _Scout ran as fast as he could. He was so close! But when he succeeded to leave the woods and see something else than trees, he realized he wasn't in New Mexico anymore. New York was right ahead._

 _'Are you fucking KIDDING me?' Scout thought angrily._

 _He was stuck. Ahead was New York, behind was psychopaths. An obvious choice, but not for Scout, as he would forever lose his teammates. Going into the huge city that is New York would make it harder for him to find his teammates. And so, he ran back in the woods. He climbed a tree, and waited for someone. Nobody was coming anytime soon. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. Finally, he heard some quick and fast-paced footsteps. Someone was coming, and so, he opened a little tiny hole in the leaves, just to be able to see. There were 1 man and 2 women. The man was wearing a black hoodie and he had a rocket launcher in his hands, while the women were both wearing the same purple outfit._

 _"You girls heard something?" the man asked._

 _"No, master… nothing…" one of the girls said._

 _"Ugh, you useless bitches! You better give me some good time once we're back home."_

 _"Yes... master…"_

 _Scout couldn't believe it. These 2 young, beautiful women were slaves? He needed to do something. But right now, he had no guns or weapons that could helped him. Except his bat. He took it, and jumped from the tree right on the man. Scout then hit him many times. The man finally died after about 30 hits. What Scout didn't know was that both girls weren't here anymore. They probably ran away. Scout took the rocket launcher… wait, he tried to take it, but sadly, it was too heavy for him. He left it here, and went on his own operation; find Sniper and Engineer._

(End of flashback)

Jeremy couldn't remember more. At least, he managed to find them, but how? That's a question he'll never know the answer. He kept walking towards what he saw, but he didn't know where to go anymore. He simply gave up and went towards New York.

* * *

 **"Anchor shot! HA!"** Rex, Xenoblade Chronicles 2


	7. Important stuff: What will happen next?

Yeah. Another update. Next chapter's coming, don't ya worry, and please don't lose hope on this story. It's coming, just let me some time. School's a real bitch right now, but I promise you something. Or let's just make a deal. YOU give me enough time to upload my chapters and this summer, I'll write like a little bitch to give you tons and tons of chapters. Is that a deal? I'll remove this update when the next chapter will come out. Again, sorry, it's just that with the exams coming and the 400 homeworks that I need to do, it's extremely hard to keep writing. And yes, this will be disappointing, but I think I'm only at 200 words... That's so BAD! And yet, I'm lazy... I'll do something in return for that long wait. You know the 4 first chapters? Ima change them. Redo them COMPLETELY. This little update will be use to tell you which chapter is done. I think it'll be worth it. Now, I need to go write. Thanks again for your patience. Oh, and please, I need reviews. Honestly. It's the only thing that can allow me to see if I'm doing good. Thanks again, cya later.

CHAPTER 1: Yeah!

CHAPTER 2: Nope.

CHAPTER 3: Nope.

CHAPTER 4: Nope.

'Show 'em what ye got, Mac baby!'

-Doc Louis, PUNCH OUT!(Yup, I'll start putting some lines of characters I like from now on)


	8. Chapter 7: Mission: Retrieve the bat

New chapter! First one to come out this summer! What I'm planning to get out for the next month(get ready), is a the remaster version of the second, third and fourth chapter of this story, plus chapter 8(This is chapter 7). The first chapter had already been redone, check it out! And again, sorry for any grammatical errors I may do, english is not my first language! I also got pairing requests, that I will TRY to fulfill. Without further ado, enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

 **SOME HEROES IN THE PAST**

Chapter 7: Mission: Retrieve the bat

* * *

 _Unknown place, 9:50PM, 1972_

 _"Fellas! Answer, its Scout, the greatest member of the team!"_

 _"Scout? Over here! Quickly! We are su….ded…."_

 _"What? I can't hear you!"_

 _"Sc… et over h…"_

 _"Hardhat? Engineer? Repeat, I can't hear you!"_

 _"..LP!"_

* * *

"Engineer?"

Of course, Jeremy got no answer. What is going on? He heard his teammate Dell calling for him, but…

'Illusions,' Jeremy thought. 'Of course.'

He actually was on the way to New York, but he probably fell asleep. It happens a lot with him. He got on his feet and tries to recognize where he was. He was just on the road to New York. He realized that the route was dirty, and so got his pants. He quickly brushed a bit of dirt and keeps going towards the city. Strange things are happening for the confused boy; was he starting a trauma? Was he getting crazy? He thought so, because he seemed to be the only one who sees his teammates before they disappear. Why was he even seeing them? He was so confused right now, same thing with his bat. And of course, he forgot that his son was actually fighting. Who was the mother again? Jeremy had her name on his tongue, yet he couldn't make out a name or a face. And that's when it hits him. He was old, he keep forgetting things! Like what happened thirty years ago, or just if his teammates died! He THINKS that they're alive, but some of them are dead, and so, his mind tricks him. Here's the explanation! Or maybe it was more complicated? Who knows, maybe it's something else. Something Jeremy DOES NOT want to know. He kept going towards the city, his shoes getting dirtier than anything else. Jeremy could buy another pair, but these shoes were special. Why? Good question. He kept going at his rhythm, and managed to get to the city in an impressive 4 minutes of running. And when I say impressive, I mean 2 kilometers in 4 minutes. What did you expect from the former RED Scout? He slows down his rhythm, and begun to walk. The city was **HUGE** , and Jeremy easily got lost in the city. He remembers Winston going to New York after they were done with the freaks. And even if Jeremy was lost, there was an obvious landmark that showed him the way to the tower Winston built with the help of an entire team of engineers, and Dell Conagher himself. He also remembers Torbjörn placing some turrets inside just in case. And of course, his turret would only shoots on a potential treat. For example, a terrorist, or the three Talon members the RED team and Overwatch never found. Never found… They simply went away, never to be seen again. It SHOULD be good news, but Jeremy always has the feeling they'll be back at the worst possible moment. He entered the tower, and what he saw was delightful. There was a great shade of white and gray, the colors alternating role by role on the walls and the floor. The celling was made of glass, allowing every visitor to see what was happening on an upper floor. Of course, Jeremy never saw something this great, not even the RED base could beat this. The RED base… his old home… Jeremy quickly shook the thought away, not wanting to remember more about his past. Even if he WANTS to understand, he doesn't want his reality to be broken again. He slowly made his way towards a woman behind a counter. The woman was pretty, with her long brown hair and green eyes. Her white uniform was allowing her curves to be seen perfectly. She seemed to be in her mid-20, and in her flawless face was a big smile waiting for the boy to come.

"Welcome to **Winston's Engineering Enterprise**! How may I help you?" the woman said kindly to Jeremy.

Even if Jeremy found her pretty, he wasn't quite attracted by her. "I came here to see Winston. May I see him?"

"We can't allow you to see our boss, as he doesn't want to be disturbed today. Maybe we can help you in another way?"

"Just tell him it's Scout, he'll receive me," Jeremy insisted.

"I'm sorry; we cannot allow you to see him! You are probably dangerous!"

"What tells you I'm dangerous? I mean, if I was, those sent- turrets would be shooting at me, right?"

"I am terribly sorry, but it's a matter of security. But maybe I can give you something else…?" the woman said seductively.

"What? No! I came here to see my ol' pal, and I will see my old pal!" Jeremy refused to get away without talking with Winston. He NEEDED to see him.

"Security! We have a problem here! I require immediate help!"

Soon, 4 buffed guards came to get Jeremy. One of them wasn't really buffed like the others, and Jeremy could clearly see it was Soldier 76.

"Alright, alright, what's going on here?" the first guard said.

"Maybe it's this man, right…?" the second guard guessed.

"Jeremy? Is that you?" Soldier 76 said to him.

"Jack! Finally! I need to see Winston! Now!" Jeremy said back.

"I'm sorry, but you shall not pass!" the third guard said.

"Yes, Jeremy… it's true, you can't pass," Jack said with a point of sadness in his voice.

"Look! It is extremely important, I think I have illusions!"

"Hehehe… _Always so funny_ , heh?" Jack replied with a pale laugh.

Jeremy didn't reply. He was simply shocked by what happened. Jack, THE Soldier 76, wasn't taking his problem seriously? There was an obvious problem here. Instead, he simply looked at the woman, or more specifically, behind her. Because there was something Jeremy loved. Something he wants to have back.

"Ma'am, look behind you," Jeremy said coldly to the woman. "There is something I want back, and it happens to be right behind you."

"Nice try, pervert! If I turn around, you'll try to stare at my ass, don't you?" the woman replied angrily.

"No, seriously! There is my bat right behind you!"

The woman turned around and took the bat in her hands. She quickly turned around to face Jeremy.

"I hope you're not talking about this bat, right?" she said to him.

"Uhh, yeah, it's that one! The Sandman!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"Well, sorry, but this is my son's bat. He gave it to me so that I could spend a good day at work."

Anger replaced excitation in the blink of an eye. Her son's bat? What the hell was this lie? The Sandman was a dangerous weapon, one that killed many men. And yet, she's trying to say that it was her SON'S bat? Jeremy simply stared at her with pure rage in his eyes, while his fists were clenched. He could simply kill the woman right here, but of course, Jeremy wasn't dumb. He is now wised, and know this wasn't the good thing to do. Instead, he unclenched his fists, took on a neutral expression, and looked away from her eyes.

"Sorry, I thought it was **MY** bat," Jeremy said, putting extreme emphasis on the ' _my_ '. "But it seems like I was wrong. Please, excuse me."

On these words, Jeremy turned around and exit by the front door, still angry.

* * *

"Okay, you can all go back to your guardhouses," the woman said to the guards.

"Of course. If you need help, just call for us," Jack said to the woman.

Once the guards were away, the woman took out her phone and quickly dials a number.

"Boss, he almost got the bat. At least, he didn't get to see Winston," the woman said.

"Good job, Lucy. I'm counting on you," the boss said back, with no emotion.

"Thank you, boss, I'll keep doing my job," Lucy said back.

She closed her phone and went back to work. Sadly, she knew Jeremy isn't kidding anymore. He'll do anything to recover his memories. But at least, he won't get the bat. Not as long as **she's** alive.

* * *

"Stupid woman! It was MY BAT! HOW DARE SHE SAYS THAT IT WAS HER'S?!"

Jeremy angrily kicked a little mountain of snow. He sat down, closed his eyes, and tried to calm down. He needed a plan to go see Winston. A plan… Three possibilities came to Jeremy's mind.

First, he could go headfirst and tries to kill all the guards (plus the woman), took his bat and use his speed to his advantage. Jeremy quickly shook that thought away. Too risky, and he doesn't have his weapons (his son was having them).

Secondly, he could disguise and tried to pass as an old man. Being a normal customer could always work, especially for one thing; the woman tried to keep the bat, even lying to keep it. This means either she really loves the bat (for Jeremy, it was obvious it wasn't), either she haves something against him. By passing for an old man, maybe the woman could let him pass. Again, Jeremy had doubts on it. He argued with the woman for quite a long time, and he was sure that if the woman had something against him, she would probably recognize his face.

The third and Jeremy's last choice, sneaking in like a spy. Like his father… Jeremy remembered talking with him in McDonald, before he brought back bad memories.

He quickly run away from the tower, and went somewhere else instead. While he was running, he heard many people talking about him. Stuff like 'Is that him?' or 'Act natural, that's him!' These people made him more confused than he already was. Were they talking about him? He tried not to pay attention, but with so many people talking about ( _probably_ ) him, it was a hard task. He ran past dozens of buildings, maybe even more (it was a huge city, Jeremy wasn't use to it) until he finally arrived to the one he had been looking for. 'SpyTech'. Believe it or not, this enterprise was created by none other than Spy, Jeremy's father.

Jeremy remembered something immediately as he saw the tower.

(Flashback)

 _"Scout, what are you doing in my room?"_

 _The Spy was looking at him with whatever expression he had on his face. It was one of the many reasons why Scout didn't like him. The Spy managed to alert everyone, and Jeremy knew they would probably come by any second now._

 _"Nothing."_

 _Blank answer, but Scout didn't care. He would never say that he find his teammate's secret project; to create an enterprise of Spying once he would be done with the RED team._

 _"So, you're telling me that you are in my smoking room, looking for nothing in my stuff?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Another blank answer, and once again, who cares? It was just Spy, nothing to be worry about._

 _"Scout, I am deadly serious. What were you doing in my smoking room…?"_

 _"Look pal, what I was doing does not concern YOU."_

 _This was a lie, of course, and Scout realized how dumb he is. Yet, he kept playing the tough guy in an attempt to scare him off. "Understood?"_

 _In the blink of an eye, he felt someone behind him. Something terrible he had experienced once. BUT only once!_

 _"If you don't tell me what you were doing, then you won't see the light again," Spy said while lightly poking his back with his knife. "I think that it indeed concerns me."_

 _Scout got away from him and closer to the door._

 _"Look, pal, I went here for answers. That's it," Scout said._

 _He exited the room, not caring about the huge crowd of hero coming through._

(End of flashback)

Jeremy always doubts that Spy would betray the team one day. And so, he went for answers in his smoking room. That's when he found a folder, a quite weird one; 'SpyTech'. Jeremy looked inside and saw many, many sheets, containing a lot of information. He remembered stuffing it in his bag on his back, and then got surprised by Spy. Today, he learned that his father succeeded in his project, by the proud and huge building in front of him.

It was a building made in glass and quartz, which was quite unusual, but still impressive and quite beautiful. The glass reflected the light of the sun right in front of the main automatic doors, but also right into Jeremy's eyes, which made him flinch and cover his eyes with his left arm. On top of the tower was a huge symbol, which Jeremy recognized as his father's old icon, when he was a Spy (it is Spy's mask, for your information). Jeremy stopped looking at the building for the sake of his eyes, and entered the building. Inside, Jeremy's mouth opened in awe as he gaze at the wonderful sight the building was giving him. There were hundreds of people walking around in the huge building, their footsteps echoing against the shining floor. The huge hallway in front of him was decorated with a lot of jewelry, and many seemed to be very ancient. The hallway was connecting many rooms together, and you could say the same for the enormous room at the end of the corridor. Jeremy kept walking while looking around his surroundings. The project of his father really worked, and Jeremy couldn't believe it. Back then, when he found the papers in his room, he was sure this was completely impossible. And yet, the Spy managed to build up his dream with the building Jeremy was in. He went to the reception, and once there, he saw a big robot, which at first scared Jeremy. But once he got closer, he recognized the robot, who was once a very good ally to him; it was none other than Bastion, the one who saved him against Painis Cupcake.

"Hey pal!" Jeremy immediately felt dumb after saying that, as he knew Bastion couldn't talk.

"Hello. My name is Bastion, how may I help you?"

Jeremy got surprised to hear the robot talking. "Hey, you can talk now? Wow, I wasn't expecting your voice to be like that!"

"Thank you. Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah, came here to see my dad."

"What is the name of your dad?" The robot asked while taking a telephone.

"Right, his name is Lucien, the boss of the building," Jeremy answered.

"Oh, are you Jeremy? It has been a long time since I saw you. I will call Mister Lucien."

Bastion quickly pressed a series of numbers on the phone, to something that resembled 334-8976. He waited for someone to answer, and then said a clear message to Jeremy's father: 'Come to the first floor, Jeremy is here'. Two minutes later, Lucien was at the first floor.

"Hey dad!" Jeremy shouted.

"Jeremy! I thought you were still at the town! And sorry for my question, I forgot about Mikhail," the Spy said.

"Nah, it's fine," Jeremy said back. "Hey, I need your help for something."

"Yes?"

"Can I hire you to go spy Winston's Engineering Enterprise?"

"Me? And why would you even want to spy Winston?"

"Yes, only you, it's important. And I simply need you to find some way to enter without being seen," Jeremy said to his father. "The woman at the office stole my bat. And she's pretty, so don't try to date and fuck her."

"Why? Any pretty women can get a load of this gentleman before your eyes."

"Because I need you to spy the base first! I need my bat!"

"I was only kidding Scout. I'm old now; I don't go fucking women like I did younger."

"Good, how much do I need to pay?"

"You pay after our job is done. Can you imagine if you pay us, but we get discovered and you never get what you asked us?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…"

"Good, I'll start working now, you can ask Bastion to show you the way to my office. I'll let you rest there."

"Nice, thanks dad," Jeremy said gratefully to his father. "Hey Bastion, can you show me the way to my dad's office?"

"Of course, follow me."

As Jeremy and Bastion went into an elevator, Lucien went into a room where he took a costume inside a closet. It was dusty, but Lucien dressed himself with the suit. He put on a red mask, took two watches; both of them being yellow, but one being like a watch and the other like a pocket watch. He guided his feet towards the exit, before disappearing simply by pressing a button on his watch.

* * *

'That's where my father spends his days? Damn, that's impressive…'

As Jeremy entered the office with Bastion, he couldn't help but laugh as the sight of what he was seeing. It looked more like an apartment than an office, with, of course, a large table with paperwork (surprisingly in order), with a chair and maybe 2 to 3 shelfs, plus a wall which was more of a giant window behind it, but it was only the quarter of the office. Taking another quarter was a very comfortable couch, larger than a dining table. If you would sit on it, the first thing you'll see is a 55 inches HDTV, with a Wii clearly visible complete with 4 remotes. There was a small hallway leading to a bathroom, a bedroom and a room where many spying items were. Jeremy had never seen them before, but he left the room once Bastion told him those were private projects. Taking another quarter of the office, there was a kitchen, complete with everything someone needs to cook. The last quarter of the office was where the door was, but there was also a staircase, which Jeremy took to get to a second floor. The second floor had a window like the one in the office, but bigger, allowing a wonderful view of the entire city. Two walls facing each other with complete libraries gave Jeremy the idea that this was a reading room, where his dad would mostly take a break before returning to work. There were also antique armors, which were probably more for decoration than anything else.

'Holy crap, that's a really huge place here…,' Jeremy thought.

He exited the second floor, only to find that Bastion had left.

'Well, I guess I could take a quick nap on that couch… It looks so comfortable…'

And so, Jeremy placed himself on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Boss? May I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"Is the boy the one who _saved_ us?"

"What do you mean?"

"From this man… You know, **Bill** …"

"Oh, yeah, he's the one who saved you and your sister that day."

"Another reason not to let him recover his memories, I guess… How long do we need to keep doing this?"

"Maybe a month."

* * *

The Spy finally arrived at Winston Engineering Enterprise. Of course, he felt nervous about this mission, it has been so long since he spied something. But excitement quickly replaced nervousness as he went to the side of the building to find a way to enter in the building. He took out a grappling hook Mann Co. give him once for a fight (Mannpower mode, anyone?), but he never gave it back to them. Today, he could finally use it again, after… 25 years, more or less. He unleashed the hook on a vent, dragging him towards it. Spy gripped it with one hand, taking a short knife in his other hand. He quickly turned the screws with his knife, taking them off the vent. He then took off gently and carefully the vent and placed it inside the ventilation shaft, before entering inside. He placed the vent back and crawled forwards, making sure not to make any noises. What he would really need right now is a map though… Well, if you know the Spy, you should know that this is not a problem for him.

'I just need to draw it myself…'

He took out a little piece of paper, and started drawing the first place he could see through the vent; the entrance, with the pretty woman his son was talking about.

'Mon dieu… this is… this is a true woman!' the Spy thought, excited. 'Oh, I almost forgot… no seduction… Sorry my lady, you just missed a god.'

He quickly began to draw on his paper: a circle, with many doors, plus the office with security bars from each side (one to enter, one to leave). He was soon done drawing, giving him the first place of the building. He kept on going in the vents, until he could see another place of the building through the vent. It seemed to be connected to the first room, more specifically on the right of it, first door. Spy quickly drew the place: rectangle, with many tables for experiments…

* * *

The Spy was finally done drawing the entire building. It was quite complex, and so he ended up with at least seven papers, each of them containing 3 floors, which gave him a 21 floor tower. How he managed to do it? For the first floor, he drew from the vents, but sadly, he couldn't get higher up. So, he simply took his mask off, got out of the vents and entered the building by the front door. It was a piece of cake to fool the woman and the guards, and so he drew the entire building. For places he couldn't reach, he would simply go somewhere nobody can see him and become invisible, then enter the room to draw what's inside.

"Now, it's time for the _tricky_ part…" the Spy said after turning invisible.

* * *

"My dad really likes hunting…" Jeremy said to himself as he quickly flips the pages of a book containing the hunting experience of his father. He had been doing it for 3 minutes now, wondering how many pages the book contains. "Finally, there's the end! Uh? There's something written here… 'Pas assez de pages, doit acheter un nouveau livre' (Not enough pages, must buy a new book). What? That's French or somethin'? "

The boy failed to understand what was written, so he placed the book back on the shelter and tried to find another one. One of them catches his attention, as it was alone on a golden pedestal. Even the title was intriguing: ' _Collection of freaks: With Overwatch_ '.

"Maybe I could recover some memories! Sweet!"

Jeremy opened the book, and on the first page was the first freak they fought; Painis Cupcake himself.

" _Painis Cupcake. Place fought: RED base. Victims: L_ _ú_ _cio and Roadhog…_ " Jeremy stopped reading for a moment. His memories were right; Lúcio and Roadhog had been killed. But why did he saw them before? "What happened during the fight: Lúcio had been killed before the fight could begin, but he gave us an opportunity to go away."

Jeremy stopped reading as he knew exactly what happened during this fight. And especially because of what his father wrote. ' _L_ _ú_ _cio had been killed, giving us an opportunity to hide and prepare for the fight_ '. It's almost as if he didn't care of what happened to him! Jeremy turned the page, but it was blank. Confused, he kept flipping the pages, but nothing was written. Absolutely nothing.

"Why would you make a book if it's not even complete? C'mon, dad," Jeremy said, disappointed. "Well, your book is mine now. I will complete it myself… once I'll recover my memories."

He stuffed the book in his bag and took out a can of BONK! Atomic Punch at the same time. Drinking it, he searched the shelter again, hoping to find a good book this time.

* * *

'Careful…Must be very careful…'

The Spy was currently walking invisible amongst a training room for the guards. He thought of getting a guard disguise and takes the bat himself, which would make his son's job a lot easier. But sadly, none of the guards seemed to be ready to leave yet. And even worst, if he would bump in one of them, just ONE of them, he was done. The tower had a rough security system, so Jeremy couldn't simply sneak in. And thus is why Spy was so worried. His silhouette would become visible for a short time if he bumps into someone. A short time, of course, but it would be enough to let the guards know that there is a Spy here. Or if they wouldn't, the cameras would for sure. Many of the guards here seemed to be bad guys, which made Spy flinch a bit. Why would Winston choose bad guys for guards? It's basically suicide. Even if it would be easier to pick one of them (due to the fact that there's a lot of them, they're probably not high-ranked enough to make people worry), it would be hard to act like one, and they all seem like they know each other. The last thing he would need is an awkward reaction from another guard. That's when Spy's heart stopped beating. Soldier 76 entered the room, and started gathering guards. What was HE doing here? Luckily for him (in a way), a guard left the room. It was his chance! Spy followed him quickly, took out his 'Eternal Reward', uncloaked once he left the room and stabbed the guy, taking his voice and appearance. Which were ones of the bad guys, sadly. He quickly entered the room again, and that's when he forgot a detail. Soldier 76 wasn't happy to see one of the guards trying to sneak away, and that guard was the one Spy killed.

"So you came back, hm? Alright, get on stage, Adam," he said, angry. The Spy climbed on stage, not having much other choices. "Hey, you obeyed? If you keep obeying orders, you'll end up with a medal!"

"I don't care about your medal, Jack," Spy said in Adam's voice, before realizing his mistake.

"JACK? How do **YOU** know my name, Adam?"

"Erm, I guessed it?"

Spy was cut short when he received a punch in the face, sending him on the ground. He was badly wounded from a simple punch! It's almost as if two Heavies hit him at the same time. He knew a second punch was coming, so he took out his yellow pocket watch. The second punch came in, killing the Spy this time.

"Adam?" Soldier 76 asked, checking his pulse. "He's _DEAD_?"

* * *

A huge noise was heard inside the elevator as the Spy reappeared.

'Almost dead… Jack is still as strong as he was…' the Spy thought, still disguised. 'Time for the bat now.'

He knew he couldn't turn invisible now (why would there be a camera in an elevator?), so he came out and tried to find a place where he could hide. He found a nice shadowed spot, until the woman called him.

"Adam, go back to the training room, your commander is waiting for you there."

"Oh, yes, I know. I came for… a glass of water," Spy lied. "Where can I get one?"

"A glass of water? Seriously? Did you come to see me again, Adam? I told you I'm not interested," the woman replied.

"Hey, is that a bat you have here?" Spy said in an attempt to change subjects.

"What? How do you know I have a bat?"

"I can see it, of course!"

"It's not even here! I placed it in the storage room, Adam. Now, explain me how did you know-"

"Oh did you know my commander needs to see me? Goodbye!"

"ADAM! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

'Merde, now she'll start looking for me.'

The Spy shook his head at how dumb he was. He clearly lost some experience over the years. Not only is 'Adam' quite popular, he needs a new disguise. He looked at his plans, and located the storage room at the 24th floor. He changed the elevator's destination to the 24th Floor instead of the 8th one (where the training room was). Once he was there, he noticed that there was a sweet shadowed spot where he could hide. He turned invisible and roamed in the hallway in hope to quickly find the storage room. Once he found it, he tried to go inside like he did before, but someone opened the room from the inside, bumping into Spy.

"Hey! Who are you?!" the man asked.

'Oh no.' the Spy thought.

 ** _"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"_**

A voice alerted the entire building, followed by deafening alarms. The Spy uncloaked and took out a revolver, shooting the man in front of him, and losing his disguise by the process. The man was holding the bat Spy was looking for, so he took it and went away from the elevator. He turned invisible and went back into the storage room, in an attempt to fool what the cameras recorded. He climbed on top of some shelters and placed himself in a box (quick reference to the Boxtrot in Team Fortress 2). He waited for the alarms to stop, hearing many soldiers and guards who were shouting orders at each other. That's when he heard someone shout 'GO TO THE 24th FLOOR! HE MUST BE HERE!' The Spy heard the sound of many people coming out of the elevator, and a woman shouting 'HE KILLED SOMEONE!'

"GO CHECK THE CAMERAS!" Soldier 76 shouted to a man.

"SIR, YES SIR!" the man answered back, getting inside a room. "HE WENT THAT WAY!"

"Good! MEN, FOLLOW ME!"

After they all went away, the Spy quickly got up and left the storage room to go to the elevator. Sadly, there was a guard there blocking his path. No big deal for the Spy of course, taking out his revolver. Two bullets were enough to kill him, and as the Spy chose the 1st floor, he quickly took the appearance of Adam. Once he was at his destination, he made a sprint to the entrance, but he forgot a little detail. There was a camera inside the elevator, and it recorded everything. The woman at the entrance stopped him net, pointing a gun at his face.

"Hello, 'Adam'," the woman taunted. "Didn't you want to see me before leaving?"

The Spy didn't answer, trying to remain calm.

"Alright, boys, I got him. Get to the first floor," she said in a microphone.

"Right behind you."

The woman turned around to see the Spy, his knife close to her throat.

"Now, now, we don't want any deaths, shall we? Oh, sorry, I already killed two of your men!" the Spy said mockingly.

"I don't care if you kill me, they'll come and capture you," the woman said with pure anger in her eyes.

"I am not going to kill you. YOU are going to kill me," he said, pointing to her gun while taking something in his hands.

"Good idea. Now, stand still, it won't be long."

The woman shot a bullet in his head, killing the Spy instantly.

"I don't get why you did that, but oh well. I'll just take the bat and keep it safe for now."

The woman reached for the bat, until she heard a loud ringing noise. She turned herself towards the entrance and saw the silhouette of the Spy running away, with the bat in his hand.

"Son of a-"

* * *

"I hope everything is going well for him. It's been long since he's gone."

Jeremy was done reading his third book, still waiting for his father to come back with the information. He was now laying on the couch, watching the latest news.

"Please tell me he's still as good as he was…"

"Gentleman?"

Jeremy got up and turned around to see the Spy, with the bat in his hands.

"Finally! Wait, you got my bat?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Yes, you wouldn't have been able to get it even with the information I would have provided to you," the Spy said with a smile. "If it was hard for me, it would have been impossible for you."

"Really? **YOU** , of all people, find a simple infiltration hard?"

"Oh please, this tower haves the best security system I've ever seen."

Jeremy simply smirked at the attempts of his father. He clearly lost experience, but was too ashamed to say it.

"Anyway, now for the pay," the Spy said, going to his office and gesturing for Jeremy to follow him.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"So, incredibly hard mission, plus retrieval of an item that wasn't required… infiltration of a huge tower… this brings you to nothing."

"Wait, what?"

Jeremy was confused at what his dad was telling him. He owed him nothing?

"Yes, Jeremy. You are my son, why would I even make you pay?"

"Thanks dad…"

"And I know you don't have money on you."

"Go to hell dad…"

The Spy smirked at the sudden change of attitude of his son, but he was interrupted by his phone.

"Yes?"

"Someone is coming to your office."

Spy couldn't answer as the certain someone entered the office.

"Hello, Lucien."

Winston was inside Spy's office, a pinch of anger in his eyes, but also a pinch of disappointment.

"Winston, please, let me explain," the Spy said calmly.

"I know what you did. You came in my tower and killed two men."

"Yes, but that's because you had something my son wanted. I simply retrieved it for him."

"You could've simply asked, you know."

"I asked the woman, but she simply lied to me!" Jeremy interrupted.

"Which one, Jeremy?"

"The one at the entrance! She said it was her son's bat, but it's my bat!"

"Oh, you mean Lucy? She would never lie; she's one of my best employees."

"But Winston…"

"Jeremy, enough. Take your bat and wait for me outside," the Spy said to his son.

Jeremy obeyed, not having much of a choice. He left the room, leaving the gorilla and his father alone.

* * *

"So, you killed two men for a bat?"

"Listen, if you would have a son, you would do everything for him, right?"

"Maybe, but killing is not an option, even if my son would ask me to."

"He didn't ask me to kill; he asked me to retrieve information for him on your tower so he could sneak in and take his bat."

"Well then, why did you take his bat instead of retrieving information?"

"You have one of the best security systems I've ever seen. He wouldn't have been able to sneak in by himself."

"It's true; Dell and Torbjörn did a great job on that. But I will ask you one thing, in order that you repay the damage you did."

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on your son. Go with him on his journey, and help him have a good life. And I also want Jack to come with you."

"Doesn't Jack hate me for what I did?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him it was you. But that's all I'm going to ask for."

"Alright, but who will take care of SpyTech?"

"I thought that maybe you would let me take care of that. Not to say your security system would need some help. And maybe I could put Athena…"

"I don't see how, but you can try. I also think my son want to talk with you, if I remember well."

* * *

"So, can you help me?"

"I'm not sure Jeremy… this looks complicated."

Winston and Jeremy were in Spy's office, and Jeremy had already explained to Winston the recent events; the illusions, cut words, memories and more.

"But there **must** be something! If not even **you** know what it is…"

"Maybe you just need help. There are some good psychiatrists today; I'm sure one of them will be able to tell you what you have."

"I don't need a psychiatrist! I just need to retrieve my memories. And for that, I'll go on a trip around the world, in an attempt to remember them!"

On these words, Jeremy left the office, leaving Winston alone in his new temporary office.

* * *

After leaving the tower, Jeremy took out the book he stole in his father's office. He flipped the first page and immediately gets on the first blank page of the book.

"Well, looks like you stole my book."

Jeremy's heart stopped beating as he turned around slowly.

"Jeremy, I have two things to ask you," his father, who was still in his spy clothes, says. "First, why do you have my book?"

"I will complete it, since you were unable to complete it yourself," Jeremy answered, his heart coming back at a normal rhythm.

"But it is complete, can't you see?"

Jeremy flipped the pages, but there were only blank pages, except the first one with Painis Cupcake.

"No, it's empty, dad. Anyway, what's the second thing?"

"Hm… oh, yes, can I come with you on your journey?"

"You want to come with me?"

"Yes, I feel like we could be closer. And I want to make sure you are safe."

"C'mon dad, you know I'll be fine…"

"Well, it's also because it has been quite boring these days…"

"Alright, dad, you can come along. But at one condition only."

"What is it?"

"Make sure you will help me recover my memories."

* * *

 **Killing you is full time job now. **_**-**_ ** _The Heavy Weapons Guy, Team Fortress 2_**

 _Please, leave a review! It helps me improve!_


End file.
